Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by EmilyMarie15
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie are back, and this time they think they're safe. They've thought that before and been proved wrong, now won't be any different. It all comes down to this. Read 'Innocent' first. All Human. Rated M, because of my paranoia.
1. Christmas Day

**Emmett's POV**

"Hey every one," Rosalie says, smiling. "I want to sing a song I wrote awhile back. I've just finished recording it for my new album and I hope y'all like it."

Then she sings the very song she wrote in her letter to me. She was right, it sounds amazing with music. I feel myself get teary eyed, but I don't stop watching. I can handle this. When she finishes the crowd cheers for her; that's when I turn off the television. I stare at the blank screen for about ten minutes until I'm interrupted by a baby crying. I stand up to go comfort whichever of my nephews is crying.

When I get in the nursery I see that it's Connor, my god son. I smile and pick him up. I rock him and then decide he probably needs to be fed. So when he stops crying I put him in the little swing and warm up one of the bottle that Bella left for me. I can get through this; I can.

**Almost Four Years Later…**

_I'm lying in the dark of my apartment. I don't care about the dark though. I've lived in this 'new' apartment for nearly four years and I'm used to it. The kitchen floor tile is cold, and that's why I'm lying here. Eventually I'll have to get up and go to my room though. I need sleep, but unfortunately I have nightmares much more often these days._

_I stand up and make my way towards my room. I don't bother turning on any of the lights. My eyes are accustomed to the darkness. Only when I get in my room do I turn the light on. And there is Rosalie. She holds out her arms for me and walks toward me. However, then a bang rings out and she comes to a halt. I see the blood and when she falls to the ground I see two things; the bullet hole in her back and Royce standing behind her with a gun, laughing manically. _

_I drop to my knees; I know I've begun screaming by now. I'm pleading with Rose to hold on, but she doesn't and I can tell that she's dead. I look up from her dead body and Royce is still there. He points the gun at my head and after the bang, everything goes dark…_

I bolt upright and look around myself. I'm in the bedroom of my apartment. Rosalie and Royce are no where to be seen. It's just me. I run a hand through my hair. Of course the nightmare wasn't real, Royce is dead, and I killed him. Maybe that's why the memory of him haunts my dreams, turning them into horrible nightmares. And Rosalie, well she's alive and well for all I know. She just hasn't spoken to me in almost four years. I look at the calendar; it'll be four years since she left me, in about a week. As for today, well today is December 25th, Christmas Day.

Four years ago, on Christmas Eve, Rose and I were united in a way we never had been before. In other words we had sex. The memory also visits my dreams. Those dreams never end with either of us dead or with Royce even showing up. They're happy recounts of what we did. However, Rose hasn't spoken to me since I killed Royce. I think it's because of Heidi sitting on top of me, feeling me all over once she got there. Heidi and I weren't doing anything, but Rose never asked if we were or not.

Sighing, I get up and walk into the bath room. The apartment I have now is nice. I actually have a bathroom attached to my bedroom. My old apartment that was in the run down, sketchy area of town and it just had one tiny bathroom across the hall from the bedroom. I turn the bathroom light on and look at myself in the mirror. I haven't shaved in awhile; I'll have to do that.

I notice how sweaty I am. Jasper has told me that it's because the nightmares. He says that most people sweat when they're scared. It happens when you're awake, so of course it'll happen when you're asleep. He also suggested sleeping with less blankets or maybe with out a shirt on. I tried everything, but every time I have a night mare I wake up sweating buckets.

After I shave, I start to take my clothes off and get in the shower. As I stand there I think about the past four years. Things have been going alright, but they aren't exactly the same. Bella says I'm more depressed than I was four years ago. She means when I was still an assassin and nobody knew about it. After telling my friends and sister… and Rose, about being an assassin, I was happy, briefly. Now Bella thinks that I'm even worse, but I try to keep a smile on for her. She has enough to deal with, what with the twins, Connor and David and her new baby, Amy.

Amy was born a year ago. She turned one year old in November. Unlike when Bella was pregnant with the twins, she and Edward didn't know what the sex would be. However, I really wanted a niece. So, when she was born Bella and Edward asked for any name suggestions I had. Immediately I thought of Amy. Okay, I admit that at first I joked around with it. I suggested Princess Beyonce, Junk Juanita, Barbie and Snooki… but I was kidding around.

They didn't say much when I suggested those fake names. I think they noticed it was the first time in a long time that I was making a joke and laughing. But when I said 'Amy' they knew I was serious. For awhile I wondered why they were so insistent upon my choosing the name. Then I recalled that Rosalie chose the names for both Connor and David. It made me extremely annoyed and if it hadn't been for me constantly wanting to see baby Amy, I would've ignored them both.

As I step out of the shower, I hear the door bell ring. I quickly dry myself and get dressed. I run a brush through my hair as I hurry to the door. Looking through the peephole I see Bella, Edward, David, Connor and Amy, 'A, B, C, D & E' as Alice puts it. Speaking of Alice, I see her and Jasper walking toward the door, with their daughter Sammy. I open the door and let them all in. Every one of them hugs me, even the 'littles'. Edward gets annoyed when I call his children the 'littles' but Jasper doesn't mind Sammy being called one. What he does mind is when I call Alice one as well.

"Good morning, Emmett," Alice says, after hugging me.

"Hey, man," Edward says. He had been holding Amy, but he puts her down, pats me on the back and walks inside. I immediately scope up Amy and she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Is there anything you would like to say to your Uncle Emmett?" Bella asks. Amy smiles and just shakes her head. I chuckle and Bella groans. She wraps one arm around me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas," she says. I keep holding Amy and am soon bombarded by her brothers. They hug my legs, say good morning and wish me a Merry Christmas. They also make sure to remind me that they'll be four in one month. After them comes Sammy.

"Happy Christmas, Uncle Emmett, did Santa bring you lots of goodies?" she asks. I laugh and she hugs me.

"Santa was going to bring me lots of goodies, Sammy, but I told him to just give them all to you," I say. Sammy looks at me questioningly.

"What about David, Connor and Amy?" she asks, this kid is so smart.

"I told him to give them to them, too," I say and I look at Amy in my arms, she's smiling happily.

"Did I get them?" Sammy asks.

"No," I say, "Santa decided to leave them at my apartment to give to you when you came over."

"Yay!" Sammy squealed and she ran inside. She has the perkiness of her mother and the quick wit of her father. Speaking of her father, he came last. He looked solemn and I could tell he was a bit unhappy. It was probably because he wasn't spending Christmas day with his sister; obviously because she wouldn't be coming to Christmas at _my_ apartment.

"Good morning, Merry Christmas," Jasper said as he gave me a one arm hug. I guess it was hard to hug me when I was holding Amy.

"Morning," I say. As he walks inside I shut the door. Then I stop him, and he looks at me as if he knows what's about to go on.

"Just spit it out," he says. I do this on occasion, but it's not like every time I see him I ask him about her.

"How is Rose?" I ask.

"She's okay, she did a movie, as you probably know and has still been singing," Jasper says.

"Good," I say. "Did you see her at all today or, maybe last night?"

"Alice and I went over with Sammy, last night. Edward and Bella came with the twins and Amy, also," he says. I nod and he walks away. I don't bother asking if she has asked about me. I doubt that she has. Then Jasper stops and turns back around.

"She, wanted me to wish you a Merry Christmas," he whispers.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, her exact words as I was leaving were 'Jasper, I've gathered that you're going to see Emmett tomorrow, and I want you to wish him a Merry Christmas from me'. I was surprised, since she hasn't asked me to convey any messages to you before and I wasn't about to tell her to do it her self. So, yeah, Merry Christmas from Rose," he says.

"Will you tell her I hope she had a Merry Christmas as well the next time you see her?" I ask.

"I will," Jasper says and he walks away. I stand there for awhile, and then I feel a little hand touch my cheek. I look down at Amy.

"Are you going to say anything to me? Anything at all?" I ask. We know she can talk, she has a couple times. Of course, it's just simple one-year old talk but she can do it. And last night Bella had talked to me on the phone and even said she knew how to say 'Merry Christmas'.

"Happy Hanukah," she says, with a smile on her face. I gasp and walk into the living room, I put her down and she walks, a tad unsteadily, over to her father. I glare at Edward as he picks her up and puts her on his lap.

"Did you tell him?" he whispers, yet not all too quietly. Amy nods and smiles.

"Good," Edward says, "here you go." My mouth drops when he hands her a small Dum Dum Lollipop.

"Bella, I would just like you to know that your husband manipulated and bribed your daughter so that she would wish me a 'Happy Hanukah' instead of a 'Merry Christmas'," I say.

"Tattle tale," Edward says.

"Jerk," I say.

"Baby," he says.

"Meany," I say. We would be using harsher words if not for the little children around. I can just picture the, would be, conversation in my head…

"_Bella, you husband manipulated and bribed your kid into wishing me a 'Happy Hanukah' instead of a 'Merry Christmas'," I would say._

"_Shut the hell up, tattle tale," Edward would say._

"_Make me ass hole," I would say._

"_Stop being a pussy," Edward would say._

"_Stop being a prick," I would say…_

But alas, those conversations were dead when the 'littles' were around. I stop glaring at Edward and sit down. He smirks, almost as if he knows he's won. I give him a look that clearly says 'We'll continue this later'. I look at Bella and Alice, talking about Alice's newest fashion line. After Sammy was born she quit modeling and starting a career as a fashion designer. She's actually extremely successful.

"So what's for dinner?" Alice asks.

"It's a surprise," I say.

"I bet it's take out Chinese that's taken out of the containers and put in bowls to look like it was actually cooked," Edward says, smirking.

"Actually, it's lasagna, and if you keep it up you're going to be eating dog food, out on the terrace," I snap.

"Wow Emmett, I didn't know lasagna was in your knowledge of recipes," Bella says.

"Yeah, well, what you guys just don't realize is that I've gotten to be a very good cook. Since my social life is lagging, I mostly sit around after work and watch the Food Network," I say snidely.

"Fun," Edward says sarcastically and under his breath.

"Hey, Eddie, remember that time in high school when you watched the Food Network for three days straight?" I ask.

"Go fuck yourself," Edward mutters. Bella gives him a really pissed off look and then takes Amy off his lap. Edward smiles guiltily; I suppose the fact that he had a one year old on his lap couldn't stop him from telling me that I had to fuck off. Fortunately, Amy seems to have not noticed.

I stand up and walk into the kitchen. I stare at the tile floor and remember that, that was where last night's dream started. Why had I been lying on the floor? It was a very strange dream… no, nightmare. I wonder why I believed it was real even for a second. I sigh and start to take out the lasagna ingredients. It takes awhile to cook, so I might as well get started.

* * *

**First chapter = DONE. So, what did all of you think? I'm not exactly sure what to call this story, but I'm sure it'll come to me. Review with any title suggestions you may have and I'll consider it. Remember that Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and thanks so much for reading.**

**~EM~**


	2. Denial

**Rosalie's POV**

I'm lying in my bed and thinking of last night. Or maybe, tonight, it's dark and I'm not sure what time it is. Last night was Christmas Eve and Jasper, Alice, Sammy, Edward, Bella, David, Connor and Amy were over. We all had a nice time. I cooked a very yummy ham. Even the 'littles' ate it. That's what I call the kids. I don't call them it often, but when I do I get strange looks from their parents. It's almost as if someone else calls their kids that too; but that's impossible.

While they were here I kept thinking about Emmett. What with his sister being there, along with his two nephews and his niece. Not to mention the fact that he, Jasper and Edward are good friends and even Alice and him are close. Okay, and there's also Caroline. She reminds me so much of Emmett; however, I'm not so sure. Jasper says it's the trauma of Royce raping me that is making me deny the truth. I haven't told Emmett about Caroline and I've sworn every one else to secrecy.

The thing is, I don't know about Emmett being Caroline's father. It very well could be Royce. Every time I say that, I get annoyed looks from every one. Bella rolls her eyes and just looks really pissed off. Alice shakes her head and tells me to get a grip. Edward frowns and just stares at Caroline and then back at me with a raised eyebrow. Then Jasper tells me that I'm in denial. He thinks the reason I won't admit Caroline really is Emmett's daughter is that I'm worried Emmett won't take me back after leaving him the way I did.

I did ask Jasper to wish Emmett a Merry Christmas for me. I don't know what exactly it was when I asked him to do that for me, but he did look surprised. I figure though, that eventually I'll have to talk to Emmett; about Caroline, about what happened with Royce, about everything. So I might as well start to make ground and at least send a message to him that lets him know that I'm thinking of him.

As I drift towards sleep I start to remember the night that officially changed my life. I don't know why, but tonight the dream starts out good. It's not the usual nightmare that I have; it starts differently, in the beginning it's like a repeat of the event that happened four years ago…

_We're in Emmett's bedroom at Esme and Carlisle's house. We're sitting on the bed and watching __Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban__ on ABC Family. When it's over I lean over Emmett and take the remote from him. He doesn't fight me for it. I turn off the television and get up to shut off the lights. Before I reach the switch though, Emmett has me wrapped up in his arms. He's kissing me and it feels good, when he pulls away I smile and he realizes what my intentions were all along. He walks over to the bed and sits with his head in his hands._

"_Damn Rose," he says, "you know what I almost did to you!"_

"_Well I wish I could've found out what you were going to do," I mutter._

"_I'm being serious," Emmett says._

"_Me too," I say and I sit down on the bed next to him._

"_Rose…" he starts to say._

"_Emmett," I interrupt him, "before you tell me why we shouldn't, let me tell you why we should."_

"_Fine," he mutters._

"_First, we were going to before, we simply got interrupted," I say sliding closer to him. "Second, we're meant to be together… heck, we're engaged." I'm on his lap now and I'm wiggling my left hand in his face._

"_Last," I say, "I know you want to, and so do I."_

"_We wouldn't be protected, Rose," he says. I can tell he thinks that will deter me, but I'm determined. I take his head in my hands and look him straight in the eye._

"_I know," I tell him and I can see the surprise on his face._

"_How?" Emmett asks._

"_If we would be protected, we would've done it already," I state. I see him contemplating that and there's a hint of a smirk on his face._

"_Yeah… so we're not gonna," he says. I purse my lips and stare at him dead on._

"_We are," I insist and that's when he gives in. He pulls my legs and wraps them around him. We kiss and then he stands up, holding me tight, with my legs still wrapped around him and goes to turn the lights off. I kiss his neck while he does._

_After Emmett turns off the light, he sets me down. I pull down his pants and he pulls off my top. He takes my underwear off and he takes his off. And so we manage to get undressed, while still kissing each other. Then I'm wrapped in his arms again and we're on the bed. We stop kissing, each of us gasping for much needed air._

"_Emmett," I say between breaths. He kisses my right collar bone and moves over toward my neck._

"_Uh huh?" he asks, he seems distracted. That's fine, I'm distracted too._

"_I'm… a virgin," I say. He looks at me and strokes my face lovingly. I feel my eyes flutter shut._

"_Don't worry," he says quietly, "it won't hurt."_

"_Are you sure?" I ask. I open my eyes and Emmett is gone. In his place is Royce. He's holding a gun to my head. I feel the scream pass my lips but I don't hear it. All I hear is the terrifying sound of the gun and the sickening sound of it hitting my skull. Then everything goes dark._

I jolt up in bed, terrified and sweating. I look around me, panting as if I hadn't been breathing. Like I was underwater and had no air. I run my hand through my hair and look around. This time I actually register my surroundings. It's morning, I can tell because of the little bit of light that is coming in, past the window curtains. The clock says that it's 8 a.m.

"Mommy?" I hear from the door way and I see that Caroline has opened it a little bit and has poked her head inside. I gesture for her to come in and she does, shutting the door behind her. I stay seated in the bed and she climbs up next to me.

"Good morning, darling," I say and I kiss the top of her head, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Mommy," Caroline says and she snuggles close to me. I hug her tight and close my eyes. I wish Emmett were here. We could have Christmas as a family. But he doesn't know about Caroline, and she doesn't know about him. I'll have to get a fraternity test, just to erase what little doubt I have that he's her father.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Caroline asks. She's looking up at me with her big brown eyes and I smile at her, reassuringly.

"Just a little one," I say, running my hands through her hair and gently working out the tangles.

"But I heard you screaming," she says. I pause for a moment, but she's smart and will notice, so I continue.

"Don't worry…" I say, "Tell me about your dream."

"You wouldn't like it," she says quietly.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because in my dream my daddy was here and you don't talk about him," Caroline says. She looks at me and I wonder what to say.

"You can tell me any of your dreams, whether your daddy is in them or not," I say. She perks up a bit and smiles at me.

"Well, we weren't living here, we were living in a house, like David, Connor, Amy and Sammy have," she says. I know that she secretly wants to have a house, but the apartment is easier for me to handle. Plus, paparazzi can bombard your house easier than they can your apartment.

"Go on," I say.

"And Daddy was big, taller than Uncle Jazz, and Uncle Edward. He had dark curly hair and dark eyes like me. It was Christmas time and you made ham. There was a fireplace in the house and a big Christmas tree and we all opened presents and told stories. And we were happy," she says.

"Is that all?" I ask, trying not to cry. Caroline wants a normal family so much. All her pre-school friends have a 'Mommy and a Daddy and a little brother/sister or big brother/sister' all she has is a famous mother, a father who doesn't know she exists and no siblings. On the bright side, she does have four cousins and two aunts and two uncles, all of whom love her very much.

"That's all," she says. I smile and hug her.

"Well, that's a very nice dream," I say. Then I get up. However, I don't want to let her go, so I pick her up. "Now, Mommy has to take a shower. So you have some options. You can, sit in my bed and watch Phineas and Ferb on my TV. Or you can pick out your clothes for the day. Or take a shower with me."

"Do I gotta take a bath tonight if I take a shower with you?" she asks very seriously.

"Yes, you 'gotta' take a bath," I say, tickling her.

"I'll watch Phineas and Ferb," she says.

"Good choice," I say. I put her down on the bed and turn on the TV. "Now, you stay here, Caroline," I say.

I walk into the bathroom, but leave the door open a bit. I take off my pajamas and get into the shower. I make sure to listen to Caroline in the bedroom. Once I get out of the shower, I dry off. Then I walk into my closet and get dressed. I love how my closet and bathroom are attached, it makes things so easy. When I'm done brushing my hair I went into my bedroom and Caroline isn't there.

Reasonably, I have a panic moment. I run out of my room and check her bedroom. She isn't there either. Next I look in the kitchen, then the living room. Finally I look out onto the terrace and see her standing out there. She has her boots and jacket on, as well as her hat and mittens. I watch her and wonder what she's doing. Then I realize that she's making snowballs and throwing them over the edge. I laugh and tug on my boots and jacket.

"Caroline," I say, as I open the door. She turns around and smiles at me.

"Hi, Mommy," she says.

"I thought I told you to stay put," I say, I pull my gloves out of the pocket of my jacket and put them on.

"Well, I did, but then I looked out your window and saw the paparonni outside. I wanted to tell them to go away," she says. I laugh and pick her up. I walk over toward the side and look down, sure enough, there they are.

"It's 'paparazzi', sweat heart," I say.

"Well, I don't care, I want them to leave us alone," she says.

"Well I think you had the right idea," I mutter as I watch a few of them drive away. The more stubborn ones are still there though.

"How about, we go wish them a Merry Christmas," she says.

"Okay, but first, you have to get dressed," I say. I put her down and she runs inside. I smile and follow her. A few minutes later, Caroline is dressed and putting her boots and jacket back on.

"Do I need my hat and mittens, Mommy?" she asks.

"Just your hat," I say, looking at her mittens. The making of snowballs made them cold and damp. We walk out the door and I lock it behind me. Then we take the elevator down. I pick Caroline up and we walk outside.

"ROSALIE!" the paparazzi begin shouting, as if I hadn't noticed them.

"Would you like to comment on how you will be spending your Christmas?" one of them asks.

"Actually, I was planning on staying home, alone with my daughter. You see, we already had over my brother and a few friends last night," I say.

"What about Caroline's father?" another asks. I try not to wince and I look for whoever it was that said it. I find her and give her a cold stare.

"I've already said that he's not in the picture at the moment," I say, through clenched teeth.

"But at least give us a name," the first says.

"That would not be respectful to him, or his privacy," I say. "Merry Christmas every one; please, go home and be with your families." I turn and walk away and then I hear a comment that makes me furious.

"Do, you even know who her father is!" a man loudly asks. I turn around and see him staring me right in the eyes. I look down at Caroline and she's looking me in the eyes too.

"Yes," I say.

Then I turn and walk quickly into the building before anyone can say anything else. When we get into the elevator, I put Caroline down and she holds my hand. We reach our floor and walk down the hall to the apartment. I unlock the door and after we get inside I lock it back up. I take off mine and Caroline's boots and jackets; she has already taken off her hat.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I ask her.

"Pancakes, please," she says. I smile and walk into the kitchen, I hear her follow me. I start to make them and Caroline sits on a counter stool.

"Mommy?" she asks.

"Yeah, honey," I say, as I get ready to pour the batter into the pan.

"What is my daddy's name?" she asks. I look over my shoulder at her and she's crying. I can't believe how stupid I have been. I sigh and put the pancake batter down and turn off the stove. I walk over and pick up Caroline. Soon, I'm crying, too. It's only about nine thirty in the morning and I'm already crying.

"I'll tell you soon," I say. "I'll even let you meet him, I promise." I hope I can keep the promise. I hope that I can get a fraternity test and Emmett will be her father. If he isn't, I don't know what I'll do.

* * *

**You see, everyone, Rosalie is traumatized about being raped by Royce in the last story. Caroline is a little more than three years old and she hasn't told Emmett. Everyone thinks Emmett is her father, but Rose is stubborn. You'll see what I mean as the story goes on. Speaking of the story, some of you may have noticed that I got a title. I'm really excited about the new title. It's called 'Innocent Until Proven Guilty'. It was suggested by RJRRAA and I'm so grateful, because it's just an amazing title. I hope the rest of you are happy with it as well.**

**Please review and thanks for reading. Remember that Stephenie Meyer is the creator of Twilight.**

**~EM~**


	3. New Year

**Emmett's POV**

It's New Year's Eve and I told Bella I would watch the kids. Edward surprised her with a weekend trip to some place in the mountains. I don't know where, but she was gushing about how 'romantic' it's going to be. So now I'll be on 'baby duty' for two days.

I pull on my shoes and put on my jacket. I grab my over night bag and car keys. As an after thought I pull on a beanie. Then I check my pocket for my cell phone and wallet before heading out into the hallway and locking my apartment behind me.

When I'm in the elevator I decide to call in at work and see how things are going. I told every one that they didn't have to work today. However, most of them said they would work for a half day, and leave a little while after lunch. It's nine thirty A.M so I'm not worried about no one being there.

"Hey boss," Bree answers after two rings, just as the elevator doors open.

"Bree…" I say, sternly, walking out into the lobby and toward the doors.

"Oh, sorry… McCarthy Protection Agency, this is Bree, how may I assist you today?" she asks in a very perky voice, I laugh. Bree is a nice young girl; she's working as our secretary.

"Better," I say.

"Come on," she whines, "Why do I have to do that, if I can see on the caller id that it's you who's calling?"

"Why do I have to keep you around?" I ask. She's silent and I laugh. "Okay, just kidding. I wanted to remind you that I won't be in at all today. I have to watch my sister's kids. You all have the day off tomorrow, and so I'll see you all the day after; but I'll call if there's a change of plans."

"Okay," Bree says.

"If there are any problems today just call me or ask Patrick," I say, unlocking my car and getting in.

"Aye, aye captain," she says.

"Bye," I say and I hang up the phone. I start the car and drive out of the lot.

As I drive I think of Bree. We've all sort of taken her under our wing. We feel responsible for her. After all, it was us who killed her father when we were still assassins. The man had owed Royce money or something. Either way, a group of us was sent to kill him. I didn't know he had a daughter until I heard her crying in her bedroom.

I still remember it…_ It was only my second mission and I was going with two others. We took him down quickly. He was at his vacation home in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado. We killed him, so that it would appear to be a heart attack. I was feeling successful._

_Until I heard the crying. The others were cleaning up so I went and investigated. I found a girl, who looked about 15 or 16 years old. She was crying about something. When she looked up at me she seemed terrified._

"_Who are you?" she asked._

"_A friend of your father's," I lied._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I was in town and he invited me to come have a drink. I arrived a few moments ago with a few friends. However, your father, something is wrong with him."_

"_Something is wrong?" she asked._

"_Yes, I suggest you call 911," I said. What else could I do? Tell her that I had waited for her father to fall asleep while watching the news and then stuck him with a needle that would make him have a heart attack? She called 911 and I went back to the others. I quickly explained the situation and told them to play along._

_The police came and an ambulance. They tried to save her father, but it was no use. He was long gone. As they were taking him away I found myself standing outside, acting upset. Then a hand touched my own and I spun around and saw the girl. Tear tracks were on her cheeks but she smiled at me. She motioned for me to follow her and I found myself back in her room._

"_Thank you," she said._

"_What?" I said, not knowing what she was talking about. I had just killed her father (although she didn't know that) why was she thanking me?_

"_I know you did something," she said._

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_My father was an ass. He's been paranoid as hell these past few days; talking about people coming to get him. He didn't have friends either. Whoever you are, whatever you did… thank you. Now I can go live with my mother, permanently."_

"_You have the wrong idea," I said._

"_Sure I do," she said._

"_What's your name?" I asked._

"_Bree," she said._

"_How old are you?" I asked._

"_Sixteen."_

"_Well, Bree, it was nice meeting you," I said and then I got the others and we quickly left. It was unsettling; her behavior and her seeming to know that he father's death was no accident._

That was nearly six years ago. I had been 23, now I'm 29. Two years ago, when my protection agency was just taking off, I ran into Bree in a coffee shop. She recognized me and was just as pleased as that day in Colorado. She invited me to sit with her and she explained the situation to me.

Apparently he father was abusive. He and her mother had gotten a divorce and he kept Bree away from her mom as much as he could. Bree sought the comfort of a male figure. Her father just wasn't cutting it. She began to sleep with an older man, about 20 years old, she said. That day, she had been crying because she found out she was pregnant and he wasn't going to stay and support her.

Bree said she knew her father would kill her when he found out. However, he died before she even got the chance to tell him. She went to live with her mother and was raising her daughter without the help of the 'baby daddy', but with the help of her mom. Her story moved me. I told her mine. I even told her about Rosalie. By the end of it we had developed a bond that could only be friendship.

So I invited her to work for me. Everyone at the agency loves her and she brightens the place up. Her little girl is a joy to be around too. On Fridays Bree's mother will bring her daughter, Felicity, in at lunch time and the three of them will eat together. Seeing them so happy pleases me and I wonder if I'll ever have a family like that.

With all this thinking about my past and about Bree and her daughter, I haven't really been paying attention to where I'm going. So I wonder I've done it consciously or subconsciously, but soon I find that I'm taking the route to Bella and Edward's that will bring me past Rosalie's. Ever since Jasper told me that she wanted him to wish me a Merry Christmas from her, I've been thinking about her. Or, thinking about her more than usual that is.

With out stopping to think about what I'm doing, I pull into her building's parking lot. I look up and search for her balcony. I find it and look at her windows; surprised that I'm doing this at all. I put my hand on the door handle and am talking myself into opening the door and going up to see her, when all of a sudden, there she is.

I slouch down in my seat, thanking God that I parked at the far end of the parking lot, and that my windows are tinted. I look at Rose. She looks like I remember. She's smiling back inside the building and holding the door open for some one. Then she shuts the door. There are too many cars in the way for me to see who came out the door, so they must have been short.

Rosalie is walking toward her car when a man stops her. They talk for a couple minutes and I feel the jealousy and anger twist in my stomach. Soon he goes into the building and Rosalie continues walking to her car. While she isn't looking I take the opportunity to leave. As quick as I can, I drive out of the parking lot, not looking back at Rose.

The rest of the ride I think about her and wonder if she saw me. I wonder who the man was and who Rosalie was leaving the building with (there was someone, even though they were too short for me to see over the cars). I also feel stupid for going there in the first place. Se had made it clear that she wanted to be left alone, to not be with me. I have to respect her wishes.

Eventually, I get to Bella and Edward's. I assure them that everything will be fine while they're gone and eventually they leave. Then I'm left alone with the kids. Amy is playing with blocks, but the boys are… missing. I look around, wondering where they could be.

"Amy, do you know where your brothers are?" I ask, kneeling down next to her. She gazes up at me and before I know it, she has thrown a block at me. It hits me in the crotch, and hurts more that it would have seemed.

"Hid an seek," she says, clearly pleased with herself. I repress a groan and stand up.

"Okay, stay there," I tell her and pat her on the head. I walk off, slightly limping because of the throbbing pain that has been inflicted on my groin by those damn blocks.

"Boys!" I yell, "This isn't fair! You never said we were playing hide and seek! You didn't even give me a chance to get ready to find you! You have no idea what your sister just did to me!"

I hear a little bit of laughter coming from the bathroom and I creep in there. Connor is always the easiest one to trick out of his spot. All you have to do is make him laugh. I stand in the bathroom and look around. I say, "Hm... I suppose there isn't any one in here."

I walk in place so that it sounds like I'm walking away. Then I hear the little giggle again and I whip open the shower curtain. Connor screams and then starts laughing harder.

"Okay, buddy, where's your brother?" I ask.

"I'm not gonna tell you," Connor says.

"Very well then," I say, "I shall find him myself." Connor giggles and climbs out of the tub.

"You talk funny Uncle Emmett," he says.

"Whatever you say, kid," I say, ruffling his hair and walking out of the bathroom. I look through out the rest of the ground floor. Then I go upstairs.

"David!" I call, sticking my head into his and Connor's room. David is the best at this game. He never gives his spot away.

I walk into Bella and Edward's room and search there. I also search all the bathrooms and closets. Finally, the only room left is Amy's. I smirk and open her door. I look around and wonder where in the small room he might be. Then I notice a small movement. The ruffle thing on the bottom of Amy's crib had moved the slightest bit. I crouch down on the floor next to the crib and lift up the ruffle. There is David, looking ashamed. He always has the expression when you find him. It's as if he's ashamed that he's been found, like it's bad to be found when you're playing hide and seek.

"Found you," I say and I smile. He smiles and army crawls out from under the crib.

"Good job, dude," I say and I hold out my fist. David 'fist bumps' it and smiles. Then he runs out of the room to find Connor.

The rest of the day passes slowly. Finally it's time to put the boys to bed. Amy went to bed shortly after dinner. However, Connor and David insisted that they were allowed to stay up later than her; which, after a quick phone call to Bella, was confirmed. It was rather funny. Bella got extremely flustered and couldn't believe that she forgot to tell me their bed time.

I tuck the boys into bed and read them a story. Then I go downstairs and begin to flip through channels on the TV. Suddenly I've come to ABC Family and I pause for a moment. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is on and I decide to watch it. It's been awhile since I've watched it. After Rose left I couldn't bear Harry Potter at all. It only brought back memories of Christmas Eve.

It's becoming more and more bearable and so I wonder if I'm moving on. Then I remember my brief trip to her apartment this morning. The flare of jealousy I felt seeing her talking to the other man; the anger at her for leaving me and not feeling guilty. Not feeling the need to be with me, like I feel the need to be with her.

Yes, I'm angry at her. However, I'm not so angry that I never want to see her again; quite the opposite actually. I'm angry, but it just makes me want to see her more; to confront her and ask her why. Why did she leave like that? Was it because of what Royce did to her? I don't think of her any differently just because he raped her. It was rape. She wasn't willing.

I turn off the television before the movie ends and head to the guest room. I strip out of my clothes and change into my pajama pants. I flop down onto the bed. The heat is on, and even though it's January I'm not cold. I'm rather hot actually. It's the way I feel after I have the night mares; hot, feverish. I roll onto my back and stare at the ceiling, blue from the light of the alarm clock on the nightstand.

I look at the clock and watch as it turns to midnight. All around the world people are celebrating the New Year. Young children flaunt the fact that they stayed up so late. Old people just go to bed early, happy to be alive another year. People my age usually go out to a party of some sort and when the clock strikes twelve, they kiss their 'significant other'.

Not me, though. I slowly peel back the covers, which takes an effort considering I'm still lying on top of them. Then I pull them up and over my head. It feels good. It's cool underneath the sheets. I close my eyes and wonder what Rosalie is doing right now. How is she celebrating New Years? Is she with that man? Or is she alone, like I am?

* * *

**Voila! So I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. I'm on vacation now. As you all may know I do a lot of my writing during vacation. However, this whole vacation I will be taking my driver's ed classes. So, I may not get a ton of writing in, but I'm going to try! Thanks for reading, please review and remember that Stephenie Meyer is the fabulous creator of Twilight.**

**~EM~**


	4. In My Daughter

**Rosalie's POV**

I walk out of the building and hold the door open for Caroline. She's trying to walk and zip up her jacket at the same time. She insisted that she could do it by herself. Finally she does manage to get it zipped and she comes outside. I hold out my hand and she takes it and we're about to walk to the car.

"Excuse me," someone says. _Damn_,I think,_ I thought all the paparazzi left_. But this man doesn't have a camera, or the hungry look of the paparazzi. I smile, and assume he must live here.

"Hello," I say.

"I'm Demetri, I just moved in," he says.

"I'm Rosalie, this is my daughter Caroline," I say.

"Hi," Caroline says, looking up and smiling shyly at him.

"Nice to meet you Caroline," he says, looking at her and grinning. Then he looks at me and says, "So you're Rosalie Hale right? You live on the top floor?"

"Yes I am, and yes I do," I say.

"Well, I moved into the apartment across the hall," he says. Wow, I'm surprised. There are only two apartments on the top floor and for as long as I can remember nobody has lived in the other one.

"How do you like it?" I ask.

"It's very nice… it has a good view. You can see the whole city," Demetri says.

"Well maybe not the whole city," I say, thinking of the view from my apartment balcony.

"Well," he says, chuckling, "the city on my side of the building."

"Yeah," I say and I smile. He's nice but he reminds me too much of Emmett; his dark hair, muscular build, dark eyes. But he's not Emmett; not at all. Emmett is different.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Rosalie and Caroline," he says, opening the door to go inside. "If you need anything, I'm right across the hall."

"Thanks, nice to meet you," I say and begin to walk away.

"Bye!" Caroline says, waving with the free hand that isn't clutched in my own.

We walk to the car and as I'm opening the door for her to get in and hear a car. I look around and see it leaving the parking lot. I didn't see anyone walking around when I was talking to Demetri and I wonder who it could have been. I shrug and strap Caroline into her car seat. Then I get into the drivers seat and drive out of the parking lot.

Then I head to Alice and Jasper's house. When I get there I talk to Alice and Jasper for a little while. Then I have to leave again. I have to go to the studio today and do some recording for my new album. I have a new song idea too, that I'm going to have to pitch to my manager.

I drive into the parking lot and look around. It seems relatively empty of people. There's an elderly man getting into his car on the other side of the parking lot and two security guards by the doors. Other than that it seems quiet. I open the door and start to walk to the building.

"Good morning, Rosalie," Seth, one of the guards says. He opens the doors for me and I politely say hello and thank you. Then I walk inside.

_Always suspicious,_ I think to myself.

"Not always," I say.

_Okay, not always… but you are crazy,_ I think.

"How so?" I ask, stepping into the elevator. Ever since the night Emmett and I got Royce I've been paranoid of being in big stairwells.

_You're talking to yourself,_ I think.

"Crap!" I mutter as the elevator doors open and I walk out. I am talking to myself. I walk into the studio and am greeted by my manager and the sound recorder. I just want to get this morning over with. After I'm done here, I'm going back to Alice and Jasper's for a New Years Eve celebration.

"Okay, Rose, when ever you're ready," my manager, Tanya says. She's a new manager. I got her shortly before I got signed to do the movie I did about a year ago. She's great.

I nod at the man; I think he said his name is Paul. Oh well, I forget. I hear the music that we recorded the other day begin and I sing…

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and it's all so quiet and I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

Oh, holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now  
I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away from everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you  
He will try to take away my pain and he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding onto nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now  
I'm haunted  
I know, I know  
I just know  
You're not gone  
You can't be gone  
No  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
I can't go back  
I'm haunted  
You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it

The song ends and Tanya gives me a thumb up. I smile and nod to… Paul. He starts the track for the next song. It's a different song. Not exactly with the country sound my songs usually have. However, I like it a lot and hope my fans will too…

_Standing in the rain  
Tears falling with the drops  
Like my broken heart, when's it gonna stop?  
Hope I hear your name  
Will I get to see your face  
Living with the pain but it the meantime darling_

I'll wait  
For you to come home  
And I'll cry  
As I try to be strong  
And I'll dream of the love that we carry till I find you hear in my arms

I'll survive  
On my own  
Just like the sunrise  
You'll come back home  
Darkness will carry a kiss from a star  
Will guide you back safely where you belong

Trying hard to breathe  
Loneliness can suffocate  
Every picture frame keeps me moving on  
Memories remain  
Help me to appreciate  
Hours into days but in the meantime darling

I'll wait  
For you to come home  
Till I find you hear in my arms

I'll survive  
On my own  
Just like the sunrise  
You'll come back home  
Darkness will carry a kiss from a star  
Will guide you back safely where you belong

Every night I pray  
Wanting just to hear you say  
Never, never leave you again  
Tears are sure to fall  
Till the day I hear you call out my name  
Ooohh, oooh, ooohh, oohhh  
Call my name

I'll survive  
On my own  
Just like the sunrise  
You'll come back home  
Darkness will carry a kiss from a star  
Will guide you back safely where you belong

I'll survive  
On my own  
Just like the sunrise  
You'll come back home  
Darkness will carry a kiss from a star  
Will guide you back safely where you belong

I stop and squeeze my eyes shut. I take a deep breath and try to focus. I'll be okay.

"I have a new idea," I say after I reopen my eyes.

"Let's hear it," Tanya says. I pick up one of the guitars in the room and begin to sing. After, Tanya says that she approves and that I have to come back again the day after tomorrow to record it. Then I get to leave.

I say good bye and take the elevator down stairs. When I get to the lobby, the security guard, Seth, meets me.

"There is a small crowd of fans and about five paparazzi," he says. I sigh, I really don't want to deal with any one right now. I just want to get back to Caroline.

"Bring in the fans," I say. Seth nods and walks out the door. A minute later, about eight fans are ushered in. I stand there, and smile.

"Hi, y'all," I say, "Shouldn't you be at home getting ready for the new year?"

"Not until later," one girl gushes.

"We saw you get out of your car earlier and come in here, and were hoping to get to see you," another says.

"Are you recording for your new album?" a boy asks.

"Yes, I am," I say. "Well, I need to go to my brother's house now. We're having a small new years gathering. How about, I tell the guards to let you guys have a pass to come back in two days. I'll be here again and we can sit and have a chat."

"Will you bring your daughter?" the first girl asks.

"Maybe," I say.

"Oh wow, that would be great," one girl says.

"I'll talk to the guards then; see y'all in two days… January 2nd," I say, and then I walk over to Seth and tell him about giving them passes. The group says good bye, I wave and am escorted by the other security guard, Jared, to my car.

After I get in my car I drive as fast as I can, without breaking the speed limit and arrive at Jasper and Alice's house. When I walk in the door Caroline runs to me and I lift her up and hold onto her tight as I can. We hate to be separated from each other.

"Mommy, Auntie Alice cut my hair," Caroline says as I toe off my shoes and walk into the living room, still holding her. I sit on the couch, with her on my lap and inspect her hair.

"It was just a trim," Alice says, casually. "She had a couple split ends."

"I think I would notice split end on my own daughter," I say.

"Just trust me, okay? I went to beauty school, I know what I'm talking about," Alice says, as she grabs Sammy and inspects her hair. "In fact… it's your turn Sammy."

I laugh and turn on the television. As I flip through the channels Caroline suddenly yells, "STOP!" I look down at her and she's staring at the television. It's a show about Ancient Egypt. I figure she wanted to see the show on the channel before it so I go back. It's a show about last New Years Eve and the performances in central plaza in New York City.

"And no performance could compare to the first performance of the night," the announcer says. I immediately know what they're talking about. "Rosalie Hale opened the show at 9:30 PM and her performance caught the attention of everyone. Even after all the other artists sang and the ball had dropped at midnight, people were still talking about it. Missed it? Well here's the recap…"

And the screen goes to the footage of that night.

"With only 2 and a half more hours until 2014, we now begin our new year concert. Opening with…. Rosalie Hale!" a voice announces and a crowd cheers. The stage lights come on and I see myself seated at the piano.

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes_

I get up from the piano and one of my band members takes my place. I walk to center stage.

In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me gives me  
strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about

_It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daugter's eyes_

In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes

The crowd cheers harder. It goes to a close up of my face, I'm not smiling. I was upset that night. Caroline was all the way back in Seattle and we had been separated for nearly two weeks because of touring and interviews. The camera zooms out to a view of the whole stage where, Jasper is walking out with Caroline. The crowd cheers louder and I turn around.

It truly was a surprise. I hadn't been expecting it at all. Jasper had planned it with Tanya. I watch the screen as I run to him and take Caroline in my arms. The crowd is going crazy and it goes once again to a close up of my face, now with Caroline's head buried against my neck. I'm crying, tears of happiness… tears of sorrow. The clip ends and Caroline looks up at me. She smiles and I kiss the top of her head.

"Rosalie Hale and her daughter Caroline's love for each other brought every one together that night, and it was truly something to remember," the announcer from the beginning says.

I turn off the television and take Caroline into the kitchen where Jasper is cooking dinner.

"Is Alice done with Sammy's hair yet?" I ask.

"Yes!" Alice says, carrying Sammy in and setting her down on the counter, "Viola!"

"Hey! Not on the counter, I'm cooking!" Jasper scolds. Sammy laughs as Alice puts her on the floor. She and Caroline run into the living room to play with dolls and as I watch them I think for the millionth time how lucky I am to have her, even though she is a constant reminder of what happened.

"So, what did you do with all the left over hair?" I ask Alice.

"Oh, I threw Sammy's away. But I'm going to sell Caroline's on EBay," she says. I grab a wooden spoon off the counter and am about to hit her when Jasper grabs it from me.

"Seriously, do I need to separate you two?" he asks. Alice and I laugh and he just shakes his head. He always gets very into his cooking.

"I obviously threw it away," Alice says, rolling her eyes.

"I know," I say.

"What would I do with her hair anyways? I mean, sure she's the daughter of a famous and talented person. However, I'm sure all the creepers would rather buy your hair than hers. They would probably pay big bucks for it too… hey Rosalie?" Alice says.

"Yeah?" I say, staring at what looks like chicken sizzling away in a wok.

"Do you want a hair cut?" Alice asks. This time when I grab the spoon Jasper's back is turned and I manage to smack Alice on the arm and on the ass before he notices.

"That's it!" Jasper exclaims, taking the spoon and interrupting Alice's beating. "Both of you get out of the kitchen! I will tell you when supper is ready!"

Alice points at me and says, "The bitch smacked my ass with a spoon! It felt kind of good though… what did you do, Jasper, let Rose take all the 'ass smacking' genes?"

"You're crazy," Jasper says.

"It hurt… will you kiss it?" Alice asks, a coy smile starting to appear on her mouth.

"Later," Jasper says with a smirk and I can feel myself gagging. I practically run out of the kitchen. My brother and my best friend talking dirty to each other is not something I want to listen to. I hear Alice following behind me, laughing.

* * *

**So did everyone like it? Yes, I know there was a lot of singing in this one. I just figured it was about time. No chapters have had any songs yet. Plus I thought the three really go well with what's happening in the story.**** Also, now you all know who Emmett saw Rosalie talking to outside her building. :)**

**Time to give credit where credit is due… First song was 'Haunted' by Taylor Swift. Second song was 'Where You Belong' by Malese Jow. The third was 'In My Daughter's Eyes' by Martina McBride. I don't own any of it, I also don't own Twilight. Check out my profile for song links.**

**By the way, everyone, I have an idea for a new Emmett & Rosalie story. It won't have anything to do with this series and will involve vampires. I'm looking for a beta, so let me know if that interests you.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**~EM~**


	5. Truth

**Emmett's POV**

I'm lying on the floor in my living room. I slept on the couch last night and must have rolled off because this is where I woke up. I haven't bothered to move. It's February first and I'm feeling the loss of Rosalie even more right now. If we were together, we would be celebrating Valentine's Day together in just two weeks.

Now I'm alone and she has that man from her building. I still don't know who he is. I haven't asked Bella or Jasper anything about him. Who knows if they even know about him? However, seeing her talking to him crushed me. What if she moves on; what if she already has?

I hear the lock on the door click open and assume that Edward or Jasper is here. They've been trying to pick me up these last few days. Literally. All I've been doing lately is lying in here in the dark.

The light switches on and I squeeze my eyes shut. Why can't they leave them off?

"Get up," a voice snarls and I'm kicked in the side.

"Damn!" I yell, rolling over onto my back and looking up at my sister. "What the hell, Bella?"

"Emmett, you get up right now," she says, glaring at me. Slowly, I stand up and stare down at her.

"What do you want?" I ask. I figure that while I'm up I might as well get a drink. I walk into the kitchen and search the refrigerator for a beer.

"It's ten thirty in the morning, Emmett!" Bella scolds, grabbing the beer from my hand. She shoves me toward a bar stool and I sit down. She gets out orange juice and pours a glass for herself and me.

"What do you want?" I ask her again when she's seated herself next to me at the counter.

"You really need to stop this," Bella says.

"Stop what?" I ask. She glares at me and I raise my eyebrows; it was a legitimate question. I don't have a problem with how I'm living right now. Okay, maybe I do, but I won't _tell_ her that.

"Behaving like this," Bella says. "Every year since the incident, around this time, you act this way. I realize that this is when it hits you the hardest. What with it being around the time she left you and also Valentine's Day. However, I'm sick of seeing you like this."

"Then why bother coming around?" I ask. "Just wait another month and I'll be right as rain."

"Because you're my brother Emmett and I won't just leave you to wallow in self pity," she says. I make a 'harrumph' sort of sound and she stands up.

"Come on, go shower and change our clothes. We're going to get coffee. There's something you need to know," Bella says. She pulls me off the stool and ushers me in the direction of my bedroom. I decide to do as I'm told.

After my shower I go into my room and find that clothes have been laid out on my bed. I guess Bella was probably bored. I look at them and decide they'll be good enough for getting coffee. So I get dressed and brush my hair and teeth. Then I go back to the kitchen.

"You ready?" I ask Bella.

"Yes," she says. She walks to the door and takes her jacket off the hook. I put my own jacket on and we leave, I lock the door behind me.

"Would you like to drive?" I ask Bella. We wait for the elevator doors to open and step inside.

"Sure," she says after a moment.

"Okay," I say, shoving my keys that I've kept in my hand into my coat pocket.

The elevator reaches the ground floor and we walk out. I look around and spot her car. I walk toward it and get there before her. When she gets there, she unlocks it and I get into the passenger seat. Bella gets in and starts the car, pulling out of the parking lot. Neither of us says anything. Bella switches on the radio.

"It's the moment you all have been waiting for," a woman announcer trills. _I doubt it,_ I think, as I wonder what she's talking about.

"Rosalie Hale's newest song!" she says excitedly. Quickly, I reach for the knob, but my hand is smacked away from it.

"Leave it on," Bella says. So I put my hand back in my lap and stare straight ahead.

_Would you walk to the edge of the ocean  
Just to fill my jar with sand  
Just in case I get the notion  
To let it run through my hand  
Let it run through my hand_

Well, I don't want the whole world  
The sun, the moon, and all their light  
I just want to be the only girl  
You love all your life  
You love all your life

Would you catch a couple thousand fireflies  
Yeah, put them in a lamp to light my world  
All dressed up in a tux and bowtie  
Hand deliver to a lonely girl  
To a lonely lonely girl

Well, I don't want the whole world  
The sun, the moon, and all their light  
I just want to be the only girl  
You love all your life  
You love all your life

Lately I've been writing desperate love songs  
Mostly I sing them to the walls,  
You could be the center piece of my obsession  
If you would notice me, I  
Ohh yeah

Well I don't want the whole world  
The sun, the moon, and all their light  
I just want to be the only girl  
You love all your life  
You love all your life

You love all your life  
Life  
Yeah

Bella stops the car outside of a small coffee place. I get out of the car as quickly as I can. Rosalie's song is still ringing through out my head. Is it about me, or another man; the man from the building perhaps?

"Don't be a cry baby," Bella says, grabbing my head and dragging me into the place. It's… quaint… and we order our coffees and take a seat at a table in a corner.

"So I have a proposition for you," Bella says after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yes?" I say, leaning forward a little bit, wondering what it could be.

"You have to stop acting like this. In return, I will offer you information. Something that you don't know and I think you should know," Bella says.

"Well that isn't fair. If I should know then I shouldn't have to bargain for it," I say.

"I've talked to Edward, Alice and Jasper and they think that you need to stop behaving like this. So we decided that we will only tell you what we know if you agree to stop," she says.

"I guess I can try," I say.

"Trying isn't good enough," Bella says, "You must promise and really make an effort to change."

"Alright, I will!" I exclaim. I take a gulp of coffee. Considering the hangover I had yesterday, I'm actually glad that I didn't drink that beer this morning. Even though it dulls the pain, I don't want to go through that again.

"Promise me," Bella says. I look her in the eyes and find that I really do want to try. I'll change for her. I know it pains her to watch me going on this downward spiral.

"I promise," I say and I hold out my pinky. She knows that I've never in my life broken a pinky promise.

"So," Bella starts, "Do you remember that hair cut Alice gave you right before New Year's Eve?"

"Yes, what about it?" I ask. I had visited Alice and Jasper about two or three days after Christmas and Alice had sat me down and said that I 'needed a trim'. So I let her do what she wanted. Personally, I don't think she did much.

"Well, she kept some of your hair," Bella says. I raise my eyebrows.

"Well, now I know that Alice has a weird fetish," I say. "Thanks for telling me."

"That's not it, stupid," she says. She looks thoughtful and takes a sip of coffee. I bet she's wondering how she'll tell me.

"Alice gave another hair cut after you. She kept that some of that person's hair, too," Bella says.

"All I'm getting from this is that Alice has a hair obsession," I say.

"Do you know what can be done with hair Emmett?" Bella asks.

"Make a wig?" I suggest.

"Well, yes, but also…" Bella says, trailing off for a moment, "You can also do genetic testing on hair; paternity tests."

"I'm not following you, Bella," I say slowly; there's only one person I've ever had sex with.

"Edward, Jasper, Alice and I decided to do it. She's in denial, Emmett. We had to get prove," Bella says.

"Who's in denial?" I ask. The answer is obvious.

"Rosalie," Bella says.

"About what, exactly?" I ask. She hasn't said it yet; maybe the conclusion I'm coming to in my head isn't right.

"The father of her daughter," Bella says; her daughter? Of course; it all makes sense. If Rosalie had a baby, I'm sure she would be unsure. After all, Royce raped her just days after we had sex.

"She has a daughter," I say.

"Yes," Bella says, "and… so do you."

"A daughter," I say, making sure I heard Bella right. How could this be? Well, I know how it happened… Rosalie and I didn't exactly use protection. However, I had been caught up in the moment; ignoring the fact that even if it's your first time having sex, you can still get or get someone pregnant.

"Her name is Caroline," Bella says. She pulls a picture out of her jacket pocket and slides it across the table to me.

"Caroline," I say, looking at the little girl. She _looks_ like me. How could Rosalie not be sure that I'm her father?

"I think you should talk to Rosalie," Bella says.

"I do too," I say.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! So what do you all think? I figured it was about time he found out about Caroline. That also answers the question of who Caroline's father is. But will Rosalie need convincing? What will her reaction be when Emmett confronts her?**

**You all will have to wait and see because I'm evil and have ended with a cliff hanger of sorts.**

**The song that Rosalie sang was 'All Your Life' by The Band Perry. I don't own it, and I don't own Twilight either.**

**Hey, I'm writing a new Emmett and Rosalie story. Here's a brief summary: **Rosalie used to talk so much. She was happy and loved life. Until her best friend Emmett disappeared. The police searched for days and days and finally he was pronounced dead. Depressed, and angry, Rosalie became a mute. Now two years later, she moves to Forks to live with her Grandmother. There she meets a strange family, with a very familiar member.

**Would you guys be interested? I'm not posting it yet, but let me know if you would read it. Also, what about title ideas? Do you guys have any?**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry for such the long Author's Note. Please review and thanks for reading.**

**~EM~**


	6. Back To December

**Rosalie's POV**

"Mommy, Madre, Mama, Mama, Mother, Mother, Madre, Mamma, Mum, Mom, Mommy, Ma, Mother, Mum, Mum…"

"What!" I finally exclaim. Caroline has been sitting on my bed and poking me for the past five minutes. After awhile she resorted to her newest tactic, repeating every form of the word 'Mom' that she knows. Damn Dora the Explorer for teaching her 'Madre'.

"I'm hungry," she says, innocently smiling at me.

"Fine," I say, sitting up, "give me a minute."

"Okey-dokey," she says. She climbs off the bed and runs out of my room. I here the TV be turned on and pray that Dora ended already.

"Mommy, Phineas and Ferb!" Caroline yells. _Thank God,_ I think as I climb out of bed and put on my sweater.

Phineas and Ferb are at least tolerable. I'll also admit that ever since Alice pointed it out, I get a tingly feeling in my lady parts whenever Ferb speaks in his amazing British accent. What? I don't have a problem. Alice and Bella say it happens to them too.

"What are they doing today?" I ask Caroline as I go into the living room.

"Building a rollercoaster," she says.

"Ah, a classic," I walk into the kitchen. "Do you want waffles?" I yell.

"Yes, please!" she yells back. I begin to make the waffles and I turn on the small kitchen TV.

"Mommy?" Caroline says. I look over and see her scrambling up onto a kitchen stool.

"Yes sweet heart?" I ask.

"What day is today?" she asks.

"It's February second," I say.

"How many more days until Valentine's Day?" she asks.

"Twelve," I say.

"How many hands is that?" she asks.

"Two hands, two fingers," I say.

"So it's a long time away?" she asks.

"Not very long, honey. Less than two weeks. Why do you ask?" I say, getting out two plates. I might as well have waffles also.

"Just wondering," she says. I set a plate in front of her and she smiles.

"Syrup?" I ask, opening the fridge to get her some apple juice.

"Uh huh," she says. I get the maple syrup out as well and shut the fridge with my hip.

"Here you go," I say, placing it in front of her.

"Are you gonna eat with me, Mommy?" she asks.

"I don't think so pumpkin. I need to finish writing my new song," I say.

"Live entertainment?" she asks, smiling.

"Yes," I say. I kiss her on the head and then bring my plate with waffles to my piano. I sit on the bench and nibble on my waffle.

I think about how Caroline wanted to know about Valentine's Day. It makes me wish Emmett were here. Then an idea pops into my head and I smile. I put my waffle down on the plate and brush off my hands.

I'm about to begin when there's a knock on the door. Alice said that she might be bringing Sammy over today. She doesn't usually knock, but I assume it's her.

"Caroline, could you answer the door, honey!" I yell into the kitchen.

"Yep," Caroline answers. I hear her climb off the stool and I figure she'll have it under control.

I close my eyes and begin to play. It feels right and I like the way it sounds…

_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life, tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while  
You've been good, busier then ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why  
Cause the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time

These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call  
And I think about summer  
All the beautiful times, I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
Realized that I loved you in the fall  
Then the cold came, the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love  
And all I gave you was goodbye

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right  
I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door I understand

But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time

The song ends and I smile. I'm going to have to write it down. I don't think I'll forget it, but it always helps to be careful.

"Someone's here, Mommy," Caroline says, coming up and standing next to me.

"Okay, Caroline," I say. I get up and turn around and who I see freezes me in my tracks.

"Hello, Rosalie," Emmett says. I can tell that my mouth is hanging open. Caroline slips her hand into mine.

"Who are you?" Caroline asks him. She seems curious, but I think she trusts him; despite not knowing him.

"I'm Emmett," he says, smiling and walking over. "What's you're name?"

"Caroline," she says.

"That's a pretty name, Caroline," Emmett says. He stops in front of me and holds out a somewhat thick envelope.

"What is this?" I ask quietly. I can't believe he's here; after all this time.

"Something you need to see," Emmett says.

* * *

**OMG! So they've met again. I know the chapter was short, but I'm starting the next one immediately after I post this. So it might be up within the day. I hope you guys liked it.**

**The song was 'Back To December' by Taylor Swift. I'm going to post a link for it and the song from the previous chapter on my profile.**

**I hope you guys liked it, please review. More reviews, means faster update. ;)**

**~EM~**


	7. Daddy

**Emmett's POV**

Yesterday, before leaving, Bella gave me the envelope with all the paternity test results. She told me I might need it if I was going to see Rosalie.

Now, I'm standing outside her door, unsure of what to do. I could just go in. however, that might anger her. I suppose I should just knock. What if she looks through the peep hole and sees that it's me and doesn't open the door though? I decide that I'll risk it. I've come all this way; I'm not going home without at least trying to see her.

Taking a deep breath, I lift my hand and knock on the door. Faintly I hear something about someone getting the door. Then the door is pulled open and I don't see anyone. At first.

I look down and see a little girl. _My little girl, _I think

"Hello," she says.

"Hello," I say, "Is your mother here?" She nods and beckons me inside. I hear music begin and I enter the apartment. Caroline closes the door and motions for me to follow her.

We go to where I remember the piano to be and there on the bench sits Rosalie. I want to go over to her and take her in my arms. However, Caroline makes a 'stay' motion with her hand. Then she puts a finger to her lips, signifying that I'm to be quiet.

So I do as I'm told. She doesn't know that I know her name, or that she's my daughter. Rosalie doesn't even know I'm here it seems. She just continues to sing and I listen to her beautiful voice. The radio doesn't do her justice.

The song is beautiful. However, it's also sad. I have a feeling that I know what it's about; who it's about. Soon she stops and Caroline walks over to her.

"Someone's here, Mommy," Caroline tells Rosalie. _This is it,_ I think.

"Okay, Caroline," Rose says. She gets up and turns around. But instead of going any further she sees me and freezes.

"Hello, Rosalie," I say. Her mouth drops open, but I think she quickly realizes it because she shuts it again. I see Caroline take hold of her hand.

"Who are you?" Caroline asks me. She seems curious; but thankfully, she doesn't seem scared.

"I'm Emmett," I say and I walk over to them. "What's you're name?"

"Caroline," she says. _My Caroline,_ I think.

"That's a pretty name, Caroline," I say. I stop just a foot in front of Rosalie. I can smell her. I want to reach out and touch her face, make sure she's really here. I hold out the envelope that Bella gave me.

"What is this?" she whispers. She looks down at the envelope, not at me.

"Something you need to see," I say.

"Caroline, could you go to your room?" Rosalie asks. Caroline looks up at her and then at me. She nods and walks away. I watch her go; her curly hair bounces a little as she walks.

"Rosalie," I say.

"What do you want Emmett?" Rosalie asks, turning away from me, picking a plate up off the piano bench and walking to where I remember the kitchen is.

"To talk to you," I say. "To show you what's in this envelope."

"I'm sure it's nothing too important," she says, putting the plate in the sink, along with other dirty dishes. She begins to run the hot water and I think about how she once told me that sometimes she just needs to keep her hands busy when she's nervous or upset.

"It really is," I say. I take a seat on one of the counter stools.

"Well what is it then?" she asks. I open the envelope and take out the labeled bags of hair clippings. Then I take out the papers.

"Caroline's my daughter," I say. I might as well just say it. Rosalie stops what she's doing and stares at the wall in front of her.

"Are you angry?" she whispers, barely audible. I don't say anything.

"Are you going to take her from me?" she asks, this time I hear her better.

"What?" I ask. "No, Rosalie. How- _Why _would I take her from you?" I get up and walk over to Rosalie. I take the plate that's she's holding out of her hands and set it gently in the sink. I dry her hands on a towel and lead her to a kitchen stool. She seems to be in shock.

I sit her down and then I sit down next to her. She looks at the papers and looks at the hair. She goes through it all almost five times.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie says. I look at her. She's begun to cry. Tears drip off her chin.

"Why are you sorry?" I whisper. This is hard for me. On one hand, I'm a bit mad that she never told me. On the other, I'm happy to find out now before I miss any more of Caroline's life.

"I should have told you," she says. "All the signs were there. I was stupid to doubt Caroline is your daughter."

"Why did you doubt it anyways?" I ask.

"I left you," she says. "I thought that if I went back to you, pregnant, you might be angry. Then there was the shame I felt at what Royce did to me, and how you saw it. What if she was his? I just couldn't fathom that she might be. Because what if I went back to you, you took me back and then we found out she wasn't your daughter?"

"Rosalie," I say. I stand up and wrap my arms around her. At first she stiffens but then she hugs me back, molding back into the place where she has always fit.

"Even if she wasn't my daughter," I say. "I would love her anyways, because she's your daughter."

"You love her?" Rosalie asks. She looks up at me.

"Yes, I do," I say. "As soon as Bella showed me the picture of her I knew I loved her."

"I should have known Bella was behind this," Rosalie grumbles.

"Bella told me that it was Edward, Jasper and Alice also" I say.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rosalie asks. She pulls away from me and I reluctantly let her.

"It should have been me," Rosalie says.

"Well it's done now," I say.

"Yes," Rosalie says. Then she stands up and takes my hand. "Come on, she's been dying to meet you."

"She has?" I ask as we walk toward where I remember the guest room is. It was my room once.

"For awhile now she's been talking about her dad and how she's never met him but wants to," she says quietly.

"Oh," I say and Rosalie opens the bedroom door. Caroline is in there playing with a Pooh Bear doll that looks vaguely familiar.

"Where'd she get the Pooh?" I ask.

"Bella," Rosalie says. "Why?"

"It used to be mine," I say, smiling and walking into the room. Caroline looks up at Rosalie and me and smiles.

"Hi, Emmett," she says.

"Honey," Rosalie says, she kneels down next to Caroline and I stand in front of them, not sure if I should sit or stand.

"Yeah?" Caroline says.

"How would you…" Rosalie starts and looks up at me. I raise my eyebrows and she continues. "How would you like to call Emmett, Daddy?"

Caroline looks up at me in awe and says, "He's my daddy?" then she looks a Rosalie, who nods.

Caroline stands up and walks over. I crouch down and we're eye to eye. We have the same eyes. Caroline puts her hand on my cheek and looks at me thoughtfully.

"Daddy," she says, starting to smile.

She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her. I stand up, taking her with me and holding her tight. I don't want to let her go. I _won't _let her go.

* * *

**So I know it was a bit short, but I thought it was a good stopping point. What do you all think of Rosalie and Emmett's reunion? What about Caroline and Emmett's relationship? Will he be a good father? Reviews are appreciated; remember that Twilight was created by Stephenie Meyer. Thanks for reading.**

**~EM~**

**p.s. If you go to my profile and then go to my blog, there are pictures of Caroline, David, Connor, Amy and Sammy for anyone interested in seeing them.**


	8. Nothing Left To Lose

**Rosalie's POV**

"Rosalie, we should talk," Emmett says.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I put away the newly washed dishes. Emmett stayed all day. He and Caroline bonded instantly. It was strange to see, but pleasing as well.

"Don't act like you don't know," he says. We put Caroline to bed half an hour ago and I was expecting this to come up. So I sigh and face him. He's sitting at the counter, looking at me expectantly.

"Well?" he asks. He doesn't expect me to speak first does he? Emmett raises an eyebrow and I take that as a yes.

"I've missed you," I say; I _think_ he smiles, but it's gone too soon for me to be sure.

"I've missed you, too," Emmett says.

"That doesn't change what happened though."

"Wha… what do you mean?"

"In case you forgot, I _left_ you Emmett!"

"I thought it would be different now," he mumbled and I felt my heart ache. I really didn't want to hurt him.

"Emmett," I say, walking around the counter and standing next to him. "I still don't know how I feel about things. Everything that happened between us, it was all so much for only being together for the short time we were. I'm glad that you've come back; Caroline needs you. I'm just… not sure if _I_ need you."

Emmett looked up at me. For the first time I saw hate in his eyes, and it was towards me. His lips thinned into a grimace and he stood. We're close; our chests are just barely touching.

"If that's what you want then, I'll be going," he says.

"Emmett, don't go," I say.

"No, Rose, you've made it clear that you don't want me here," he says. I clench my teeth and try to resist slapping him.

"But I do want you here. Caroline deserves a father. I just need to figure out where we stand," I say.

"So you don't want me to leave?" he asks.

"Well, you might have to go home to sleep because I don't have a guest room anymore. However, I want you to keep coming back," I say. It sounded harsh, and I can tell that Emmett didn't like it.

"Fine," he says. "See you tomorrow."

Then he leans down slightly and kisses my forehead. I yearn to have his lips crushed on mine again. It's been so long. But there's the voice in my head telling me to be rational; to not rush into things. We're on shaky ground as it is. Emmett looks at me for a moment and I close my eyes. I really have missed him. It's all so complicated.

When I open my eyes he's not there and it makes me wonder if it was all my imagination. But no, I here the door shut and know that he has left. I'm certain that I've hurt him. What he doesn't realize though is that I've hurt myself too.

Seeing him again brought so many memories back to the surface. I've buried them deep inside of me for so long and now they're overwhelming me. So I do what I always do when my emotions threaten to pull me under. I turn to music.

I quietly walk past Caroline's room and into my own. I pick up my iPod and put the head phones in my ears. I lie back and stare at the ceiling. My newest favorite song begins to play. 'Nothing Left To Lose' by Mat Kearney. _How fitting,_ I think as I close my eyes and let the music take me away…

Something's in the air tonight  
The sky's alive with a burning light  
You can mark my words something's about to break

And I found myself in a bitter fight  
While I've held your hand through the darkest night  
Don't know where you're coming from but you're coming soon

To a kid from Oregon by way of California  
All of this is more than I've ever known or seen

Come on and we'll sing, like we were free  
Push the pedal down watch the world around fly by us  
Come on and we'll try, one last time  
I'm off the floor one more time to find you  
And here we go there's nothing left to choose  
And here we go there's nothing left to lose

So I packed my car and I headed east  
Where I felt your fire and a sweet release  
There's a fire in these hills that's coming down  
And I don't know much but I found you here  
And I can not wait another year  
Don't know where you're coming from but you're coming soon

To a kid from Oregon by way of California  
All of this is more than I've ever known or seen

Come on and we'll sing, like we were free  
Push the pedal down watch the world around fly by us  
Come on and we'll try, one last time  
I'm off the floor one more time to find you  
And here we go there's nothing left to choose  
And here we go there's nothing left to lose

I can still hear the trains out my window  
From Hobart Street to here in Nashville  
I can still smell the pomegranates grow  
And I don't know how hard this wind will blow  
Or where we'll go

Come on and we'll sing, like we were free  
Push the pedal down watch the world around fly by us  
Come on and we'll try, one last time  
I'm off the floor one more time to find you  
And here we go there's nothing left to choose  
And here we go there's nothing left to lose

Four minutes and thirty seconds later and the song has faded out. I sit up and wipe the tears off my cheeks. _This is ridiculous,_ I think. I stand up and exit my room. I pull on a sweater and my Uggs. Then I grab my keys and walk toward the front door. As I reach for the handle I pause. What about Caroline? _She's sleeping, and you're going to lock the door behind you; she'll be fine, _the voice in my head says, _Emmett won't wait for you forever._

"I won't be more than five minutes," I tell myself.

I yank open the door, step into the hall and lock it behind me before I can change my mind. I jog down the hall and press the down button on the elevator. I groan as I wait and when I'm about to give up and take the stairs, the doors open. I step into the elevator and press the button for the lobby floor.

I feel my stomach turning in anticipation. I pace back and forth in the elevator, praying for it to go faster. Finally, the doors open and I run out. I look around the lobby, he isn't there. Determined, I run through the lobby and out the door. It's snowing lightly, but the parking lot is well lit. I look around, and _finally_ I see him.

"Emmett," I whisper. I break into a run. He's on the other side of the lot, but I don't care. I just need him; need him in my arms, never leaving me again.

Emmett's leaning against his car, hands in his pockets. He was looking down before, now he's seen me. He straitens himself and removes his hands from his pockets. To say I throw myself into his arms would not be an exaggeration.

"Rose," Emmett says. My arms wrap around his neck and his arms tighten around my waist. I bury my face in the crook of his neck and he strokes my hair.

"Please stay, Emmett," I say. I look up at him; I don't care that he can see the tears running down my cheeks.

"I will, Rosalie," he says. Then he shocks me by picking me up.

"What are you doing Emmett?" I ask.

"I'm not letting you go," he says. So I don't resist. I don't want to let him go either. He carries me inside and when we enter the elevator, he sets me down. He still holds onto my hand, though.

The elevator doors open and we walk out into the hall. We stop in front of my door. I let go of Emmett's hand and frown. He looks down at me, a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Rose?" he asks. Something doesn't seem right. I stretch out my hand and push on the door. It swings open.

"Emmett," I say, "I shut and _locked_ the door."

I look up at him. He looks at me; he seems puzzled. Then, I think it dawns on him, because now he looks just as shocked and panicked as I probably do.

"Caroline," Emmett says.

I had thought there would be nothing left to lose if I went after Emmett. I was wrong.

* * *

**Did anyone get goose bumps? I did. Who thinks Caroline is fine and who thinks something happened to her? I don't know if I could stand harming poor, sweet Caroline. So, maybe she is already. You won't know until I write the next chapter.**

**Even though I don't own Twilight, that doesn't mean I shouldn't get any reviews. Please? **_**Pretty Please?**_

**By the way, I'll post the song 'Nothing Left To Lose' by Mat Kearney on my profile. Just a note, Rosalie isn't singing it, she's listening to it. Thanks for reading everyone.**

**~EM~**


	9. Watching You

**Emmett's POV**

"In case you forgot, I left you Emmett!" Rosalie exclaimed. It hit me like a slap in the face. I wasn't expecting her to say it.

"I thought it would be different now," I mutter.

"Emmett," she says, walking around the counter and standing next to me. "I still don't know how I feel about things. Everything that happened between us, it was all so much for only being together for the short time we were. I'm glad that you've come back; Caroline needs you. I'm just… not sure if _I_ need you."

I look up at her. Emotions are going through me faster than lightening. The only recurring one, however, is hate. I hate that this is happening. I hate that it's us that all this had to happen to. Most of all, I hate how stubborn Rosalie is being about it all.

"If that's what you want then, I'll be going," I say, standing up.

"Emmett, don't go."

"No, Rose, you've made it clear that you don't want me here."

"But I do want you here. Caroline deserves a father. I just need to figure out where we stand."

"So you don't want me to leave?" I ask, contemplating what she's said. Her expression changes and I brace myself for another hurtful remark.

"Well, you might have to go home to sleep because I don't have a guest room anymore. However, I want you to keep coming back," Rose says. It sounded harsh, and I resist the urge to grab her shoulders and shake her; shake her until she admits her stupidity.

"Fine," I say. "See you tomorrow."

I lean in and gently kiss her forehead. I pull away in time to see her eyes flutter closed. I want to kiss her for real. However, I get the feeling that she wouldn't respond well to it. We're on shaky ground. So, instead I turn around and leave.

As I ride down in the elevator I think about what just happened between us. I walk out to my car and I'm about to get in when an idea hits me. As she so kindly mentioned earlier, Rosalie did leave me. However, she left without warning. I would have gone after her if she told me she was leaving to my face.

So I wonder if she would come after me now. Would Rosalie open her eyes and find that I've left and realized the mistake she made? I decide that I'll wait ten minutes for her. Then, if she doesn't come, I'll leave and go back to my apartment for the night.

I shove my hands into my jean pockets and wait. As I leaning against the car it begins to snow. I find a beanie stuck in my jacket pocket and yank it on, happy for the warmth it provides. I glance at my watch, it's been six minutes.

I stare at the ground and watch as the snow lightly coats the pavement. I look up, to look at my watch again and I see her. Rosalie is standing just outside the door and looking around. She sees me and runs over to where I'm standing.

I pull away from the car. Rosalie actually came back for me. I catch her when she throws herself into my arms. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist. Rose nuzzles her face into my neck. I look down at her. The snow swirling around us and the lighting of the parking lot makes everything seem so eerie, yet beautiful.

"Rose," I say, stroking her hair.

"Please stay, Emmett," Rosalie says. She looks up at me and I see the tears on her cheeks. Technically, it could be melted snow, but I have a gut feeling that it's not.

"I will Rosalie," I say. Then I make a snap decision and pick her up. She squeaks quietly, I'm sure I've surprised her.

"What are you doing Emmett?" she asks.

"I'm not letting you go," I tell her.

Rosalie seems content with that answer and I carry her inside. I hit the up button of the elevator and when the doors open and I step in. Then I set her down. However, I still hold tightly onto her hand; she holds mine just as tight. The elevator doors open and we walk down the hall to her door. We stop and Rose lets go of my hand. I look down at her and she's frowning and looks like she's contemplating something.

"What's wrong, Rose?" I ask. She doesn't say anything. Instead she reaches out and pushes on the door. It swings open with the handle being turned or anything. I assume that she must've just been in a hurry coming to get me and didn't shut it properly.

"Emmett," she says. "I shut and _locked_ the door."

Rosalie looks up at me; she looks distressed. I wonder what she means. If she shut and locked it, the door wouldn't have opened like it did. Then my training kicks in and I realize what's happened. Her apartment must've been broken into and that means…

"Caroline," I say. Now I'm sure that Rosalie and I share the same expression; worried, distressed, shocked and panicked.

"What do we do?" Rosalie asks, looking into the hall. The lights are on, but I can't see much of inside. Therefore, I don't know if the person is still in there.

"Get behind me," I say. Rosalie obeys and stands behind me. I unzip my jacket and reach into an inside pocket. I hand her the knife I pull out of it. Then I reach under my shirt and pull a larger knife out. Rosalie gasps a little.

"_What_?" I ask.

"You were playing with Caroline today," she says. I roll my eyes.

"It was sheathed, Rose," I say, "perfectly safe."

"Mhhm," Rose says, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Whatever, we'll discuss this later," I hiss. "Now be quiet and careful with that thing, it's small but it'll hurt like a bitch to get stabbed with it. I'd prefer that neither of us end up in that situation. I'd also prefer to not even have you using it, but you can't go in there with out protection."

"Fine," Rosalie says. "Lead the way, boss man." I try not to glare at her. Now is not the time for our arguing. Now is the time to help our daughter.

I creep into the apartment. Rosalie follows and shuts the door behind me. I try not to snap at her. If I were by myself I wouldn't have shut the door. If the person were still in here the sound of it could give us away. Then again, it _would_ be harder for them to get out. I shake my head and tell myself that I need to focus.

We slink through the living room and kitchen. There's no sign of anyone. Nothing has been touched. We check Rosalie's bedroom. When we find no disturbance in there we go to Caroline's room. Her door is shut and I close my eyes and pray that she'll be behind it when I open it.

Taking a deep breath, I open the door. Caroline's lights are off and I can only see shapes. I feel for the light switch on the wall but I can't find it. Rosalie reaches around me and flips it on. _This was my room once, I should know where the damn switch is,_ I think.

Rosalie gasps and looks where Caroline's little bed is. I expect the worst, until I actually look. She's there, under the blankets, sleeping. Rosalie pushes past me and kneels down next to her bed. Meanwhile, I check the rest of Caroline's room. Everything seems to be in order. Rose is stroking Caroline's hair and whispering softly.

I decide to check the rest of the apartment more thoroughly. After I check all the rooms once more, I go back into Caroline's room. Rosalie has stopped stroking her hair and is now just watching her sleep. I stand next to her and she looks up at me, her blue eyes standing out against red/pink color that the whites have turned into. She's been crying again. I hold my hand out and she takes it. I pull her up off the floor.

We walk out to the living room. Rosalie sits down on the couch. I slap my forehead and curse under my breath as I realize that we haven't locked the front door yet. I hurry over there and bolt every lock it has. Then I toe off my shoes next to Rosalie's. She must've taken them off when we came in. I didn't even notice it.

I return to the living room and Rosalie is sitting on the couch still. Her elbows are on her knees; her head is in her hands. I sit next to her and wrap my arm around her waist. She leans into me and I don't say anything; from the way her shoulders shake I can tell she's crying again.

"I'm a terrible mother," Rosalie says after awhile of simply sitting there.

"That's not true," I say.

"But it is," she says. "If I were a good mother, I wouldn't have left her alone."

"You had no way of knowing what would happen," I say. "Besides, you were being a good mother."

"How?" Rosalie asks. She pulls away and looks up at me.

"You came for me, showing that you still care. In the long run, that's going to help to patch up our twisted relationship and that's good for Caroline. She needs parents who don't argue every time they talk to each other," I say.

"Maybe you're right," Rosalie says.

Then we go for another long stretch of silence. Neither of us says anything. I think it has to do with me being right. I wasn't just right about what Rose did and how it'll be beneficial for Caroline. I was right about how Rose and I argue a lot now.

This morning we saw each other for the first time in nearly four years. Already, we've had at least five arguments. Some were important, like the one we had before I left. Some were idiotic, like the one when we argued about who would do the dishes from dinner. We never argued before the… _incident_.

"It wasn't always like this," Rosalie finally says. "Between us I mean. We disagreed a few times, but we never fought with each other."

"I know," I say, sighing.

"Why do you think that is?" she asks.

"Maybe it's the tension."

"Or maybe we've changed."

"Perhaps." I say. "Hey Rose?"

"Yes?" she asks.

"Was that song you were singing this morning about me?" I ask. It's been on my mind since I heard it and I want to know badly.

"Yes," Rosalie admits. I hadn't expected her to admit it so willingly. We're quiet for a moment.

"Emmett?" Rose asks. I assume since I asked her something, she figures she'll ask me something as well.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it'll ever go back to the way it was between us?"

"I hope so."

"Technically…that doesn't answer the question," she says; I look down at her.

"I _think_ it will," I say.

"Me too," she whispers. She stands up then and looks down at me. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Uh… alright," I say. I hadn't expected her to leave so suddenly. "I'll sleep out here."

"No," she says, taking my hand. "Come with me." I look up at her and she looks so innocent, so beautiful and sweet.

"Alright," I say. I stand and together we walk around the apartment, shutting off the lights. When we go into the kitchen to shut the lights off I notice something.

"Rosalie," I say. I let go of he hand and walk over to the counter where a piece of paper rests next to a red rose. I hadn't noticed it when I checked the kitchen. Granted, I didn't pay much attention to the kitchen. There's no where to hide. You just have to look in to know that no one is there.

"What is it?" she asks, watching as I pick up the rose and note. "What does it say?"

However, I'm speechless. This is insane. I look at Rosalie and she tilts her head to the side. She walks over and looks over my shoulder at the note.

"Rose," she reads, "I'm watching you. –R."

Rosalie looks up at me, shocked. There's only one name that's coming to mind.

"Royce," she says; voicing the same name I was thinking.

* * *

**Gasp! Who is 'R'? Anyone have an idea? Could it really be Royce? Nah, he's dead. Or… is he? Dun, dun, dun! Caroline is safe though, so that's an upside. Anyways; just a reminder the song Rosalie had sung was 'Back To December' by Taylor Swift. Please review everyone, I don't ask for much, just for reviews. I even wrote this a day after I wrote the last chapter, that's a pretty fast update considering my track record. Pretty please? Reviewers can get any question they have answered, or even get a sneak peak for what's coming. What do you say? *puppy dog face***

**~EM~**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello My Lovelies,

I know I haven't written much in awhile. Sorry about that. I've just been very busy lately and I've had a lot of important tests to study for. However, my schedule is starting to clear up and I've taken most of the tests.

So here's what's going to happen with my stories:

Innocent Until Proven Guilty – I'm still working on

Alice and Jasper – is almost finished :)

In My Pants – possible title change? But it's still being worked on, I promise

And now *drum roll* I give you all a sneak peak of my newest story…

"_Emmett, wait up!" I yell, running to catch up to my best friend. Or, at least he's my best guy friend._

"_Rosalie, if you want to run the marathon in the spring, you're going to have to go faster than that!" Emmett yells over his shoulder. I silently curse my slight overweight-ness and push harder._

"_That's it Rose," he says as I catch up to him. I don't say anything, just huff and puff along, focusing on keeping pace with him. Finally, we come to a stop._

"_You're… insane," I manage to say._

"_Now, Rose, don't take this out on me, it was your idea. Plus, you're the one who agreed to let me train you," he says. I bend at the waist and put my hands just on my knees, steadying myself._

"_Shut up," I say._

I hope you guys enjoyed that. I'm not sure what I'll call it yet, but I think that I'll post it when I finish 'Alice and Jasper'. In case you didn't notice, it's going to be a Rosalie and Emmett story. They're best friends (humans), but one day Emmett disappears. Rosalie becomes depressed and stops talking. It's going to be good, I can feel it.

Thanks for being understanding. I'll be updating soon.

~EM~

p.s. If you can't wait for more of my work, I'm entered in the 'Beautiful Bellie's contest. It's anonymous so I can't tell you which story is mine, but go to my profile for more info about it. Maybe if you go read all the stories you'll be able to tell which is mine. ;)


	11. Scared

**Rosalie's POV**

_Rose, I'm watching you. –R._

I re-read the note for the hundredth time this morning. Last night Emmett made me bag two bags for Caroline and myself. While I did that he got her out of bed and put her coat on her. Then, while she sat on the couch, half asleep he went down to the parking lot and took her car seat out of my car and put it in his own.

When Emmett came back he picked up Caroline and we left. I took everything I thought we would need and we left the apartment. Emmett says that we'll go back; he just wanted to get away from there for some time. Just long enough for us to figure out what is happening.

I look at Jasper and hand the note to him. We called him and Alice as well as Edward and Bella this morning. We told them that they had to come to Emmett's apartment as soon as possible. I think they were surprised at first that Emmett and I are speaking to each other again. They didn't ask questions though.

"Are you kidding?" Jasper asks me, handing Alice the note.

"We found it in the kitchen," I tell them as they pass the note down, each of them having to read it a few times to make sure they aren't imagining it.

"I think it has to do with Royce," Emmett says solemnly. I look up at him. He didn't say much when we got here. Caroline and I slept in his bed and he slept in the guest room. I wonder if he's rethinking being back with me. Not that we're _together _like we were before, but we're in the same room; that's a start, right?

"Who else could 'R' be?" Bella asks. Emmett glares at her and then looks at Edward and Jasper.

"It could be one of his cronies," Edward offers.

"No. They all switched sides. They work for me now," Emmett says.

"What about a relative?" Alice asks.

"No family," Bella mutters.

"Except us," Emmett says.

"This is ridiculous," I say. They all look at me, and I'm surprised that I even said that out loud. "This one little note has pushed me out of my own home. I'm not going to be tormented anymore by this man. This was supposed to end four years ago."

"Then what do you propose we do about it?" Emmett says harshly. I stare at him; he's changed so much. There's hurt in his eyes and I have a strong feeling that I caused it.

"Go back and be ready for him," I say.

~*!*~

"They'll be back at six," Emmett says, cleaning up plates from lunch. Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper have left and gone to their own houses. They're going to come back for supper so we can work out a more definite plan. I was able to convince them to let me return to my apartment.

I stare at my counter where the note and rose were. Maybe I should get new ones. Or at least clean them. I swear I can smell roses still. I look at Caroline, innocently coloring a picture.

"How could it be Royce?" I ask Emmett.

"We talked about this with everyone," Emmett says, trying to sound rational. I know him though, there's panic in his voice. "It can't be Royce. Obviously, some one is trying to screw with your head."

"Who else knew about what happened, though? Did Royce have friends?" I ask. After my break up with Royce I didn't see him until the night at the building. The night he… did what he did to me. I shudder at the memory and hope Emmett didn't notice. He did.

"Rose," he says, stepping closer to me. I stiffen and turn away from him. I don't want him to see me crying. His hand rests on my shoulder.

"I don't want pity, Emmett," I say. That was why I left him. I didn't want him to pity me over what Royce did.

"I don't pity you Rosalie," Emmett says, gently turning me to face him. "I admire you; I envy your strength. You're such an amazing woman to have gone through all of this and not surrendered."

"Thank you," I whisper. Emmett smiles. "So… do you think Royce had friends that would have known about what was going on and want to avenge him?"

"No," Emmett says, "Royce didn't have friends, he had cronies. When I killed him, the cronies had no clue what had been going on anyways. Obviously the only person he trusted to tell his master plan was Heidi… but you killed her."

"Yes, I did," I say. Trying not to remember the stomach churning sound of her body thudding to the floor after I shot her.

"Could it be someone trying to avenge her?" Emmett asks.

"Who would be friends with the likes of that?" I ask. I'm sure that Emmett hears the disgust in my voice.

"She was my girlfriend once…" he mumbles.

"I know," I say, sighing. "Is that why you let her feel you up?"

"Rosalie," he says, "I was tied up. I didn't _let_ her do anything."

"I saw you two."

"You also saw the ropes."

"What ropes?"

"Don't lie, Rose, you saw them."

"Okay, what if I did? I saw ropes on the floor. How was I supposed to know that they had been tying you to that chair? I was panicking!"

"Well you were certainly acting calm."

"I'm a good actress," I say snidely.

"Yes you are," he says calmly. I sigh and look up at him.

"But you are too, aren't you?"

"Pardon?"

"You're a good actor."

"How so?"

"I can't tell what you're thinking. Before; we were so close. I could tell everything you were thinking. It was like we were connected. Now, you're hiding things from me. Your thoughts, your feelings; I'm in the dark."

"Rose, I don't want to hide things from you. But I'm just scared."

"Scared?"

"That you'll leave again."

"I won't leave you, again Emmett. I swear," I say, looking up at him and hoping he understands. Our eyes lock and he leans down and brushes a strand of my hair behind my ear. I feel my eyes close and then I feel Emmett's mouth on mine. It's a gentle, light kiss.

"Yuck!" Caroline exclaims, making Emmett pull away before the kiss can become anything more; he laughs and I smile. I'm glad I went after him.

* * *

**So it's not long guys, but it's something right? I'm sorry it's taken me so long. I'm working out a schedule though. I think I'm going to update this every Sunday. We'll see how it works out.**

**In the meantime, I'm working on a new story. It's called **_**Summer Tongues**_** and it's a story about Edward and Bella; which is a first for me. Review, please and I swear I'll update next Sunday, maybe even sooner.**


	12. No Peaking

**Emmett's POV**

"Wanna give Caroline a bath?" Rose asks me, looking up at me through those long eye lashes of hers.

"Sure, why not," I say.

"No bath!" Caroline shrieks, running off to her room.

"Good luck," Rose says before going into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Bella, Edward, Jazz and Alice came back for supper. They brought the kids along and while the little ones played we talked more about the situation. It seems like we're in pretty deep shit. The only thing that's going to make this better is finally confronting it; no more running. Can you believe that was Rose's idea?

"You're evil," I say before going to search for my daughter. Rose never said that getting her to bathe would be this difficult.

I find her hiding in her room, underneath a giant stuffed teddy bear. It was a good spot. I don't think I would've have found her if she hadn't sneezed. I grab her and sling her over my shoulder.

"No, Daddy!" Caroline squeals, giggling and trying to get loose. I smile; I never new how good it would feel to be called that.

"Yes, Care Bear," I say, plopping her onto the bathroom floor. I start the bath water and she crosses her arms and pouts. I tickle her and the pout is replaced by more giggles.

"No peaking," she says. I cover my eyes with my hands. I figure she's just getting undressed and is shy.

"Emmett, you feel for the 'no peaking' trick!" Rosalie exclaims, walking into the bathroom. I uncover my eyes and look at her. She's holding a squirming Caroline.

"It woulda worked if Mommy wasn't comin to check on ya," Caroline says as Rosalie laughs and pulls off her clothes. I stare slack jawed at Rose.

"You were coming to check on me?" I ask, after recovering.

"Yep," Rose says as she places Caroline into the now full tub. She kneels next to the tub and grabs the shampoo. I assume she's taking over so I sit on the counter and watch.

"Eyes," Rose says and Caroline closes her eyes and waits patiently as her hair is washed and rinsed. Rose washes the rest of her and then throws in some bath toys.

"Easy as pie," she says, smugly. She gets up off the floor and takes a seat on the counter next to me. Caroline busies her self with the toys but every now and then looks up at us and smiles. At first I wonder why she looks at us that way. It seems like she's checking to make sure we're still there. Then I realize that that is exactly what she's doing.

"So the 'no peaking' trick, is…" I say. Just to fill the silence and not have to listen to the splashing water.

"She tells you not to look because she's getting undressed. Then when you cover or close your eyes she runs off," Rose says, smiling.

"Clever."

"Yes, well, she takes after you."

"Ha, I'm hardly clever."

"Very tricky though."

"Tricky?"

"You had everyone fooled for so long…"

"Oh, _that_."

"Yeah, _that_."

"She doesn't have to know," I say quietly, looking at Rose and then down at our daughter.

"I wasn't planning on telling her," she responds. We sit there for about ten more minutes before Caroline begins to say she's too wrinkly. Rose picks her up out of the tub and wraps her in a towel. I pull the plug on the drain and Caroline watches the water go down from her position on Rose's hip.

"Jammies?" Caroline says a moment later.

"Yep," Rose says, carrying her into her room.

"Phineas ones."

"Of course!"

I wonder what a Phineas is as I leave them and go back to the kitchen. I stare at a picture of Rose in the hospital, holding a little pink bundle and tears well up unexpectedly. I hope that we can be together again.

"Caroline is in bed." I jump at the sound of Rose's voice behind me. I don't know how long I was staring at the fridge for; how long I stared at the pictures of my daughter growing up with out me. I look at her and nod before walking off to Caroline's room.

"Good night, Caroline," I say, brushing back her damp hair and kissing her forehead. She smiles at me sleepily and kisses my cheek.

"Night Daddy," she says. I leave the door of her room open a crack, and go back to the kitchen.

"Emmett, I-"

"Rose, I-"

We both started at the same time and stopped when we realized the other had something to say. Rosalie looks down, and I think she blushes. I take a deep breath and say, "Good ahead."

"Emmett, I wanted to-" she starts but stops when someone knocks on the door. She groans and walks out of the kitchen. I follow her closely, wondering who would be here at this time of night.

"Demetri," she says, after opening the door a bit. I can't see this stranger but my blood boils. What man comes to Rosalie's house in the middle of the night?

"Rosalie, I wanted to stop over and say hello," Demetri says. Rose opens the door wider and I see him. He sees me too and his eyes widen; just a bit.

"Oh, hello," he says.

"Hello," I say, trying to sound casual. Rose jabs me with her elbow and I assume that I sounded more threatening than I intended.

"Well, I brought this letter. It is addressed to you, but I received it," Demetri says, handing something to Rose. What kind of weird accent is that? I don't like him; I don't like him one bit.

"Thank you Demetri."

"Is the little one home?"

"Yes, but we just put her to bed."

"Pity, she was adorable, I would've loved to say hello to her again."

"Some other time then," I say roughly; not even caring about being polite to this man anymore. He looks at me with a quirked eye brow. Rose shakes her head slightly.

"I'll talk to you later, Demetri," she says.

"Bye," he says before she shuts the door and locks it. I start backing down the hall as soon as she shuts it. Rose has a temper and considering how I just acted, I wouldn't be surprised if she turns on me. However, she just turns around, shoulders hunched, looking at the floor.

"What's wrong?" I ask, taking a step toward her.

"We keep getting interrupted."

"What do you mean?" we walk down the hall. Rose tosses the letter from Demetri onto the coffee table and sits on the couch.

"We can't have a moment to ourselves. We keep trying and something always happens to ruin it."

"Oh." I look at her, sitting cross legged on the couch and a memory of our first kiss flashes through my mind. It was on the piano bench. We had been hungry for each other and had ended up moving to the couch; once there we kissed each other passionately before just lying in each other's arms. I sit next to her; her knee touching my leg. She looks up at me and tilts her head to the side.

"We're alone now," I say. Her eyes widen for a moment, but then she smiles.

"We are," she confirms before climbing into my lap.

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her softly. It's only our second one since our reconciling. She feels so soft, so warm and I've missed it. I've missed her. Slowly, her hands move up my arms and cup my face. I feel my fingers start to tangle in her long hair. I move to the side and push her back so she's lying on the couch.

"Emmett," Rose says, looking up at me with those amazing eyes; the eyes that I've waited too long to see this close once more.

"Rose," I say, her lips move along my jaw line. I start unbuttoning her shirt.

"Welcome home," she whispers in my ear, her fingers knotting in my hair.

"Good to be back," I mutter.

"Mommy?" Caroline says. Rosalie jolts up and our foreheads smack together. She looks over at Caroline, who's standing a few feet away, staring at us.

"Yes, sweet heart?"

"You said you were gonna read me a story."

"Oh, you're right! I did, I'm sorry!"

I sit up and Rosalie scrambles out from under me, closing up her shirt as she goes. She picks up Caroline and starts walking back to her room.

"I'm so sorry honey," I hear Rose say.

"It's okay… why were you eating Daddy?" Caroline asks. I have to hold back my laughter as I imagine Rosalie's face.

* * *

**So, I know I said I'd update every Sunday. There's a reason I'm updating on Monday though. I got my wisdom teeth out Friday and I'm still recovering so yesterday, it slipped my mind. I hope this chapter was enjoyable though.**

**~EM~**


	13. Thinking

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmett slept with me last night. We didn't do anything except sleep. It was nice. It made me wonder what our life could be like. We could have a normal life; one where we put Caroline to bed and go to sleep together, side by side. A life with a house and a front porch swing that we sit on in the morning and drink coffee. The possibilities make me ache. Just knowing what I've missed out on and what my daughter has missed out on makes me sad.

I wake up before any one else and climb into the shower. I enjoy letting the water sting on my shoulders. It relaxes me and lets me be able to think.

R is definitely not Royce. How could it be? He's dead and gone. Obviously, it's someone fucking with our heads. Why, though?

Emmett doesn't think that any of the former company workers would be doing this. They all joined his side when Royce was gone. It must be someone completely different; a person that we've never met.

"Mommy?" I look down and smile at Caroline. I hadn't realized that I was in the kitchen. I suppose that's what happens when your mind is preoccupied.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I pick her up and carry her into the living room. We sit on the couch and she snuggles her head into the crook of my neck.

"Where's Daddy?"

"He's sleeping."

"No he isn't." I quirk an eyebrow and put Caroline down. Walking into my bedroom I see that Emmett isn't there anymore.

Where could he have gone? I was so preoccupied trying to figure everything out that I didn't even notice him leave. I start looking around the apartment. There's no note, he has gone just like that.

Caroline is still sitting on the couch, watching me as I run around, looking for Emmett and trying not to panic. Then, all of a sudden she starts to giggle. I look at her and she's pointing onto the balcony. Emmett stands out there, and he makes silly faces at her. I sigh and shake my head.

"Here baby, watch tv for a minute," I say as I turn on the television for Caroline and walk outside.

"You scared the shit out of me," I say to Emmett.

"Why?"

"I didn't know where you went!"

"Sorry, I just needed some air."

"It's fine, I'm just on edge right now."

"I can understand why."

We stand on the balcony, staring at each other. Finally, Emmett closes the distance and hugs me. I love being in his arms. Everything we've been through together has built such a strong bond between us. It's hard to think that something could be trying to tear us apart at this very moment.

* * *

**I know it's wicked short, but here's my plan. I'm going to try to finish this whole thing. I have it all in my head. I'm going to finish it up and then post it all or something like that. Maybe, if I get the time during break it'll be done by January.**

**If you want to read some Rosalie and Emmett while you wait, I have a new one shot that you may like.**

**~EM~**


	14. Okay

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmett and I were lying in bed after a long boring day doing nothing. I hated waiting around for this mystery person to show up. All I wanted to do now was spend the rest of my life happy with Emmett. Squinting at him through the dark I wonder if he is sleeping. It sounds like he is snoring softly so I quietly get up.

I peek into Caroline's room on my way to the kitchen. Everything seems fine in there and I continue to the kitchen. I think that making myself some warm milk will help me sleep. It used to help when I was young and helps Caroline quite often. When I'm almost to the kitchen I notice that the light is on in there. My eyes widen at the sight and I try not to move.

_Did we forget to shut off the light!?_

No. I always turn off the lights. Quickly, I step backwards to my room, keeping my gaze on the kitchen and holding my breath the entire time. I barely shut our door, if someone is in the kitchen they may hear me shut it. Emmett made sure to tell me that. Crawling back into bed, I begin to shake Emmett.

He groans and I have to cover his mouth so he won't make too much noise. However, I probably should have thought that through because he grabs my wrist and his eyes fly open. I suppose his year of training make him react like that when someone is covering his mouth in the middle of the night.

"Emmett!" I whisper as quietly as I can. He realizes it's me and his face relaxes. With my free hand I put a finger over my lips and after he nods in understanding I remove my hand from his mouth. Lowering my mouth to his ear so I can speak as quietly as possible, I say, "I got up to get something to drink. I think someone might be in the kitchen."

At this proximity in the dark I can see Emmett's eyes widen. He sits up and reaches for something under the bed. When he pulls out the gun I sit back, surprised.

"Where the fuck did that come from!?" I ask. He hadn't even told me that he put it there. Honestly, we have a small child living here. He should be more careful with where he puts that shit. He holds a finger to his lips and then quietly tells me to stay in our room.

"What about Caroline?" I ask. I don't want her in her room alone.

Emmett hesitates before saying, "Ok go wait in her room." Then he sneaks out of our bedroom and down the hall.

I follow and quietly slip into Caroline's room. In the dim glow of the night light I can see her sleeping form. As I walk towards her though something feels wrong. I look over my shoulder and suddenly I'm being grabbed. A strong arm wraps around my body and a hand tightly covers my mouth. I want to scream but I can barely breathe.

"Don't fight it or the little girl gets it," a harsh voice whispers in my ear. Energy drains out of me and I stop wriggling in the man's grasp. He pulls me into the hall and escorts me toward the living room.

"Rose, there isn't anyone in the kitchen," Emmett says, coming out of the kitchen. He stops in his tracks as he sees me and the man behind me. My eyes widen and I try to shake my head at him. If he does anything they might hurt Caroline, he must know that. However, he raises his gun anyways and points it just to the left of my head.

"Let her go."

"Lower your gun, Emmett. You don't want us to hurt your little girl do you?"

Emmett cocks his head to the side and I watch him carefully. He's drenched in light from the kitchen. The rest of the apartment is dark and I wonder if he's searching for where the others could be. I wonder if there's enough light from the kitchen to make my captor visible.

"You're alone," Emmett says after what feels like an eternity. The hand on my face tightens and from this reaction I know Emmett is right. Whoever this man is, he's acting alone. Hope springs up inside of me and I know that Caroline will be ok as long as he isn't near her.

"But I still have this bitch, and she's the only one I need." The man's voice sounds strange, but familiar all at once. Every fear inside me that thought it was Royce is gone. I know from how strong he is and how his voice sounds that it isn't Royce. However, I have no idea of who it could possibly be.

"Why do you need her?" Emmett asks. I notice him slowly inch forward. What could he be planning to do?

"She killed Heidi."

"How do you know that?" I ask, but my words are muffled by his hands.

"How do you know?" Emmett asks for me.

"I saw the security tape."

"How? They were all delivered to me and I've since destroyed them."

"One of the men kept one from you and gave it to me."

I see Emmett's jaw clench and wonder what he's thinking. What man would have betrayed his orders? How would that man know the one holding me right now?

"Why would you care about who killed Heidi?" Emmett finally asks.

"She was my sister," the man says, "and also my lover."

"Gross!" I say. When did my life become like a show on HBO? _Game of Thrones__ is awesome,_ I tell myself before snapping out of it and realizing now is not the time to think about those things.

"So you're avenging your sister." Emmett states.

"Yes."

"Well I've got news for you."

"What?"

"You picked the wrong girl to mess with," Emmett says. My captor laughs at this and I look at Emmett with what I hope he realizes in a confused expression. What is he about to do?

"Why do you think this? I clearly have her under my control. All I have to do is threaten her daughter and she comes instantly. So tell me, Emmett, why did I pick the wrong girl?"

"Because her fiancé is an excellent shot." As Emmett says this I hear his gun go off and I practically feel it as it grazes just to the left of my head. The sickening crunch it makes is too familiar and the arm around me goes limp. My captor's body falls back and I run into Emmett's arms.

My mind is spinning. He just shot a man in my apartment, practically outside of Caroline's room. Surely she'll wake up. He also just called himself my fiancé. That over joys me and makes me hope that we can be how we once were. I look over my shoulder at the body lying on the floor and know that we'll never heal from this. However, maybe we can try.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," Emmett says, gently kissing me before going to turn on the hall light. When the light turns on and I see who it was all along I gasp. It's Demetri.

"I thought he…"

"Oh shit," Emmett says. He kneels next to Demetri. He had hit him in the left shoulder, just missing his heart.

"Were you… trying to kill him?"

"Not really. I was only trying to hit something to knock him out. See? He's still alive," Emmett says, pointing at the ragged rise and fall of Demetri's chest.

"I never thought he'd be the one who was doing this to me," I say quietly.

"We have to kill him, Rose." Emmett's statement doesn't even surprise me. We can't have Demetri running around and telling people about what we did to Royce and Heidi. We can't let him go and live in fear of him ever returning. The only way is to get rid of him for good, or else he might try to get rid of us for good.

"I'm going to go lie down with Caroline. There's no way this noise hasn't woken her up. Do what you have to." I step around Emmett and Demetri and enter Caroline's room. I shut her door and lie down next to her in bed.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What's happening?" she asks groggily. I stroke her hair and as I do I hear another gun shot in the hall.

"Nothing, Caroline."

"Everything's ok?"

"Yes. Everything's ok now."


	15. Love

**Emmett's POV**

A day turned into a week, which then turned into a month. Rose and I received no threats from anyone about Demetri's death. I had searched his apartment. There was no evidence of family or friends who would come looking for him. I talked to the men who had been in charge of giving me the security tapes the night Rose killed Heidi. One of them admitted that he had given Demetri the tape. However, he hadn't been helping Demetri. He had thought since four years had passed Demetri had gotten over it.

It was hard to do but Rose and I slowly became less paranoid. I moved in with her permanently. Caroline loves having us all together. I watch her now as she eagerly awaits her breakfast.

"Mommy says that I can have chocolate chips in my pancakes," she says. I smile and ruffle her hair. I haven't gotten used to waking up and seeing her smiling face every morning. It's a crazy feeling.

"Emmett, help!" Rose shouts from the kitchen and I dart in there. She's standing in front of the stove, wearing an apron over her pajamas.

"What's wrong Rose?"

"I can't flip this pancake."

"You know you give me a heart attack when you shout like that." I grab the pan and flip the pancake in the air. Rose "oohhhs" and I roll my eyes at her. It's hard to act annoyed at her for long. She looks so beautiful in the mornings.

"Come here." I pull her towards me and kiss her. One of her hands grabs hold of my hair while the other has my shirt.

"Emmett," Rose moans into my mouth. I stifle a groan as she pushes herself even harder against me. I want to stay this way. Kissing her forever. However, we have pancakes cooking and an excited little girl waiting for them.

"The pancakes will burn," I warn her. She sighs and pulls away. I watch her finish cooking. She places them on a large plate and instructs me to carry the milk.

When Caroline sees us enter the dining room her face lights up. Rose puts a pancake on her plate and I fill her cup with milk. We all dig into the delicious chocolate chip pancakes. I laugh whenever Caroline does something silly with her food. Rose tries to scold her and make her stop playing with her food. However, she can't help but laugh as well.

"Caroline, there's something your daddy and I want to tell you," Rose says toward the end of breakfast. I know where this is going. Rose and I talked about it all night after we put her to bed last night.

"What?" Caroline asks eagerly. I wonder if she thinks that she's going to get that puppy she keeps asking for.

"We're getting married," Rose says. Caroline looks back and forth between us and then looks at her plate, puzzled.

"Is that like what Auntie Bella and Uncle Edward are?" she asks.

"Yes."

"So what happens?"

"Well, um," Rose looks at me for help.

"We all live together like a family," I say.

"But we already do," Caroline says.

"You're right."

"So nothing will change?"

"Nope," I say and Caroline smiles.

"But I might get a puppy right?" she asks sweetly.

"Maybe," Rose laughs and then eats her final bite of pancake.

"And a baby sister?" Caroline asks and Rose starts to choke on her pancake. I try not to laugh as I get up and pat Rose on the back. She drinks some milk and then looks at Caroline. The two have a staring match.

"Brother," Rose says and I look at her surprised.

"Sister."

"Brother."

"Sister."

"Guys I don't think we can choose…" I say, confused at their bickering. Rose looks at me, eyes glinting and she starts to laugh. Caroline smiles and looks content. I'm content as well. It took four years but Rosalie and I are finally where we should be. I kiss Caroline's cheek and then give Rose a slow, loving kiss. I smile into it as I listen to Caroline make disgusted sounds in the back ground. Rose begins to laugh again and I relish in this moment and realize that there are many more like this on their way.

_About Three Years Later- August 18, 2017_

"Come on, just tell me. How much did you guys get for selling the baby pictures?" Edward whines. I laugh at him and just shake my head. In my arms is my one month old daughter, Sarah.

"It was more than we got for our wedding photos, surprisingly."

Every tabloid had wanted the rights to our wedding photos when Rose and I announced that we were getting married; after they got over the shock, that is. When we confirmed her pregnancy it was even crazier. I wouldn't trade the mayhem for anything, though.

I look around the room and smile. It's Caroline's sixth birthday and our whole family is here at our house to celebrate. I see Bella walking toward me with Max in her arms.

"How's my baby boy?" I ask her, looking at Sarah's twin brother. I honestly don't know what I was surprised to find out we were expecting twins. Rosalie and Jasper were twins and Bella and Edward had twins of their own. It must run in our families.

"He's perfect. Rose actually just fed him and she wants you to bring her Sarah."

I excuse myself from Edward and Bella and head to the nursery. On my way there I pass Caroline.

"What are you doing inside, sweat heart? I thought you were swimming."

"Well I wanted to come get a notepad so we can keep score."

"Score of what?"

"Grampy and Grammy are playing chicken with Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper." I loved how Carlisle and Esme insisted that our children call them Grampy and Grammy despite not being their actual grandparents.

"Who's winning?"

"Grampy and Grammy," Caroline says as she runs back outside with her note pad.

Once upstairs I look out the window in the hall and watch Carlisle and Esme wrestle Alice and Jasper until Alice falls into the water. It's quite amusing watching the grandparents win.

"I come bearing a baby!" I exclaim as I enter the nursery. Rose is standing at the window, also watching the spectacle going on in our pool. I set Sarah in her crib and wrap my arms around Rose.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi." We stand there for a moment before she turns around and gives me a soft kiss.

"When are we having cake?" I ask as she picks up Sarah and sits in the rocking chair to start nursing her.

"After I'm done up here," she says with an eye roll. I watch her for a few minutes before finally she asks me what I'm doing.

"I'm just really happy, I guess."

"Me too," Rose says with a smile. Every moment after the night with Demetri has been amazing. Nothing bad has happened and we couldn't be happier. Caroline is smart and energetic. The twins were born healthy. Our family is perfect and everything is as it should be.

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you too."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**

**So I'm sorry if those last two chapters seemed rushed or anything. I wanted it to be Demetri all along I was just in a rut with how to get to the end.**** So I just forced myself to get it done. ** Also: looks like Rose and Caroline both got what they wanted; a brother and a sister. I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you so much for sticking with me through this trilogy.

**~EM~**


End file.
